


The Royal Romance/Heir Knight Thunder Style

by KnightThunderis



Series: Knight Thunder Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightThunderis/pseuds/KnightThunderis
Summary: Jamison McKagan aka Reimeiko Thunderis is in reality the Chief Executive Officer for ThunderStarUniversalEnterprises a family owned, operated, and multi-functional world wide company that specializes in everything from Computer programming, music, television, fashion, movies, publishing, crime fighting and more.  She is also Knight Thunder, the leader of the Universal Knights able to harness the powers and elements of her home, as Reimeiko Thunderis, she is also the Princess and future Queen of the Universal Alliance.  Along with her siblings and fellow Knights, Knight Thunder strives to free the Universe from the forces of evil and their Allies. ( I should also inform y'all that this is an original work and I am only using the Royal Romance She-Ra He-Man and them only as reference points and that alone)
Relationships: Action - Relationship, Adventure - Relationship, Love - Relationship, Romance - Relationship
Series: Knight Thunder Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024906
Kudos: 2





	1. Once upon a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case of mistaken identity leads Jamison Llewellyn also known as Reimeiko Thunderis and her band of Knights to the kingdom of Taboria to uncover a conspiracy and reunite the personality of Karyson Wolfe with his human and hero counterparts before he is tied up in the middle of it all. There is tons of lies, deceit, conspiracy, treason, black mail, tyrants, action, adventure and romance.

Have you ever had one of those days when your past and present lives end up colliding and intertwining somewhere along the way? I know it may sound crazy but hear me out. I guess to fully understand how crazy things can get when your true love and soulmate are involved is to start at the beginning. We all have three personalities, our royal form which in his case is Karyson Gabriel Wolfe of Thaddea, his human and present form Tristan Michael Llewellyn, and his hero form Knight Wolf. But somehow his royal side got separated from the other two parts of his personality and landed back in Thaddea with no memories of our past together. This is the story of how through a crazy case of mistaken identity, lies, deceit, rivals, hidden agendas, conspiracy, invasion of privacy, blackmail, and manipulation my true love and I as Reimeiko Thunderis made it back to each other and full circle. I am known as Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis Wolfe by royal standards, Queen of Thunderia and Thaddea thanks to my getting married to Karyson before the last battle with Darcien’s forces. My father, his Knights and fellow royals had to use their combined powers to send us here to be reborn and find each other again. The problem was none of us had any memory of our pasts until our respective guardians found us and reunited us. But that is another story for another time. Anyway, when we were all reborn here, I was born Jamison Logan McKagan the eldest daughter of Robert and Veronica McKagan also known as Thor and Kyiandra Thunderis of Thunderia. But you already know that, if you know my story. Anyway, I am getting outrageously off track. But when this all started, I had no doubt how it would end because of Karyson and our past together. But boy was I wrong. I had never felt so betrayed in my life. How I came into this as Reimeiko Thunderis instead of who I am in the human form? Well I will tell you. It all starts here at the Coronation Ball. On this night, not only will Jason be taking his place as king, but he will also be choosing his future bride. At the doors of the grand ballroom stood Jamison Logan McKagan Llewellyn also known as Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis Wolfe of Thunderia and Thaddea. The Lady Knight of Thunder was getting ready to make a grand entrance. Tonight was the night for her. As she entered the ballroom, the herald announced her.

"Lady Reimeiko Christyne Thunderis." the herald announced. She walked further into the ballroom spotting her friends and Knights from back home as well as some of the friends she had made along the way or so she thought. Her brother and sister in their Knight forms showed up close to her speaking telepathically.

“ _ I know that the connection between Karyson and Reimeiko is solid.” Knight Shadow said. “But you might want to take the connection between Jamison McKagan and Tristan Llewellyn into consideration.” _

_ “Tristan is Karyson’s human form though, remember brother?” Knight Nova replied. “They were separated into their own individual personas somehow and we must figure out how to reunite them, but now is not the time. The Knights are all stationed throughout the palace grounds, fully powered but dressed for this ball.” _

_ “Do you not think that you are overdoing it just a bit?” She asked. “How are all the background checks into the key players going? One cannot know how to play the game without a scorecard and details on everyone involved especially who gains and loses the most. There are a lot of secrets here and I want to know all of it. Not just the key players but the background players too. Leave no stone unturned, leave no passage unexplored. We had orders to do that before we left.” _

_ “Our wisdom knights are taking care of that and have been since before Dad debriefed us.” Shadow replied. “Anyway, we will keep in close contact with you as the night progresses.” _

Shadow and Nova made their way into the crowd to check in with the other Knights as Jamison glided over to talk to two other suitors in the competition. For some reason, she suddenly felt uneasy, why, she did not know. Granted, she had seen and dealt with her share of evil tyrants, love rivals, band rivals, and threatened hostile takeovers, but she and her Knights had always made it through almost unscathed.

“Reimeiko, you look so beautiful.” Elenia Zhang gushed. “The prince will not be able to take his eyes off of you all night in that gown.” Jamison drifted back and forth between the first debriefing and present day.

“First off we have Elenia Zhang.” Marco said. “There is not much known about her and her family except that they are Thaddean nobles who live outside the typical line. In addition to being a Thaddean noble, Elenia is multi-talented which will be one of her strengths and make her a good ally as well. Knowing you Jamie, you would have her and everyone else won over in no time.”

“Hah, he might like the way she looks,” Lamani Evander sneered. “But when it comes to choosing his future queen, he knows who will be able to rule by his side and that woman will be me and me alone.” Back to the debriefing.

Lamani Evander, she was so evil that she made Dariana Lanoson look and act like an angel, but even though she could scare or intimidate others, she did not scare or intimidate Jamison or Reimeiko. Long before, Jamison had faced off with the Federation of Evil’s many different factors, love rivals, rival bands, threatened hostile take-overs and she knew how to fight dirty if she had to. In her royal form of Reimeiko Thunderis, she fought like a man although she was a woman. Along with her siblings and fellow Knights, she trained from the time she was young to be able to take down and fight the forces of evil who continued relentlessly to take them down and take over the universe. Reimeiko and Jamison were rejoined or reunited when Jamison was fifteen and was discovered being Princess Reimeiko Thunderis while in her hero form of Knight Thunder and her boyfriend Tristan Llewellyn in his hero form of Knight Wolf was discovered as being Prince Karyson Wolfe of Thaddea which was who Jamison and the others were vying for. She knew something about Karyson, his true siblings Corydon and Racine, and Samuel and Francine that the other people present did not know. Samuel, Francine, and the Thaddean Trio were immortal like Reimeiko, her siblings, and Knights; and no matter what the other ladies of court thought, Karyson was Reimeiko’s eternal soulmate.

“Well I can say this without any conviction.” Jamison said. “It will be his choice who rules by his side not yours, and may the best woman win.” To herself she said. “I know it will be me because I have been to the future, I am the Queen in it and none of you are there.”

“I am sure that I will win because I have known him all his life.” Lamani replied.

Jamison rolled her eyes and shook her head as Lamani walked away. The only other woman in the running so-to-speak was a woman by the name of Almeda Fitzgerald who was being sponsored by the present queen Alyssa Candelaria. No one had really seen her through the competition because she had been staying close to the queen. Just then a trumpet sounded, and a herald announced the arrival of Karyson Tristan Michael Llewellyn Wolfe Prince of Thaddea and he was heading right in the direction of Jamison and Elenia. He took her hand and bowed. “Princess Reimeiko, may I have the pleasure of the next dance with you?” Prince Karyson asked.

“You want to dance with me?” Jamison asked. “I am ready to do much more than just dance with you, but I would love to.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” Karyson replied. He took her hand and whisked her away to the dance floor of the grand ballroom. As the orchestra plays, he leads her into a waltz around the room her gown swirling as they glide through the steps.

“To think a few months ago as Jamison McKagan,” Jamison acknowledged. “I did not even know the first steps to the waltz.”

“And now no one would ever know that your human form was not born into this life.” Karyson replied. “I hope you never have cause to regret coming here.”

“What do you mean? Why would you say that?” Jamison asked. “You and Tristan will be reunited before this crazy adventure is over, then so will we be.”

“So much has happened.” he said pausing as the song winds, his hands lingering on her waist and his eyes searched hers which were filled with uncertainty, fear, and confusion. “I need to speak with you.”

“Is something wrong?” Jamison asked, fearful of what the answer would be. Despite the soulmate connection between them, she knew that something was not right.

“There is nothing really wrong per se.” he replied. “It has been nearly impossible to even get a moment alone with you these last few days, but I need to know--”

“Prince Jason, may I be so bold as to cut in?” Duchess Lamani Evander asked.

“Oh yes of course.” Karyson replied. “Do not worry, Reimeiko, we will talk later.”

“ _ Yeah right” _ Jamison thought sourly. As Lamani and Karyson glided away, Jamison found herself wandering off the dance floor and running into a familiar face in the crowd. “Derrick? I did not know that you would be here tonight. You look so handsome in your formal uniform instead of your usual mix of clothes.”

“Karyson insisted.” Derrick replied. “I guess I should congratulate you. You look exactly like one of them. I guess you are one of them now in these days.”

“Please do not lump me in with those two-faced, hypocritical, narcissistic fleet of bozos and bimbos.” Jamison pleaded. “Real people like you are more fun to be around. You and I are cut from the same cloth. We do not fit into their world of snobby losers and I thank God that we do not.”

“This time tomorrow, you might be queen and then our lives are going to go in very different directions.” he said.

“If I am chosen to be his bride, but I have a sick feeling that I will not be,” Jamison said. “I will still be me. Titles do not make me who I am or who I will be. Nothing will take me over.”

“Looking at you right now, it is hard to believe that.” Derrick said with a sad look. “This place has a tendency of changing people, and some of us like the woman you used to be. You know, that right?”

“I promise, I am the same person I was from the beginning, even under this fancy, hard to breathe in a ball gown.” Jamison replied. “Despite everything that has happened, I have not changed. I am the same Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis, Jamison Logan McKagan Llewellyn. If there is ever a time you feel that I get too cocky, just remind me of the first time we met, I was taking out the garbage to the big dumpster outside and waiting tables at Russo’s bar and grill.”

“It does feel like it was so long ago.” Derrick acknowledged. “I cannot believe that it has only been a few months since this all began, and it feels more like once upon a time now more than ever after everything.”


	2. New York and Karyson Wolfe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamison Llewellyn still under the disguise of Reimeiko Thunderis is shocked when she sees Tristan's royal self of Karyson Wolfe with three other guys in New York when Tristan is supposed to be elsewhere. Her investigation leads her to the conclusion that somehow or another Karyson was separated from his other two personalities; and to make matters worse, he has no memory of Reimeiko and his past with her.

In an alley just outside Russo’s Grill in New York, Jamison Logan Reimeiko Thunderis McKagan Llewellyn threw the last of the night’s trash into the big trash dumpster outside.

_ “A few more hours here just to make this look good, then I can be glad to get home and back to my routine.” _ she thought. As Knight Thunder, she and her Knights had helped to bust Raymond Fitzgerald, one of the biggest mob bosses and drug lords around. For the last fifty generations, the Fitzgerald Crime family had been using their royal nobility and duchies to manufacture and run their illegal runners, claiming diplomatic immunity every time they got busted, so the International Crime busting Enforcers, or I.C.E as they were called, called on Knight Thunder and her Enforcers for help to bring the crime syndicate down by interrupting and catching the drug lord in the act of the transfer. Jamison went undercover at Russo’s with the rest of her Knights close by. But he was not just using Russo’s as his constant cover for drops. But he was also taking Russo’s for everything they had in exchange for ‘protection’ against unruly vandals. “It is just another glamourous night in New York on a Saturday night taking out the garbage to the dumpster.”

“It could be worse.” Alexander said. “There could be...RATS! Rei, Help.”

Jamison laughed. “Alexander, you are such a scaredy-cat. Do not tell me that you are afraid of this little mouse family. They are just trying to get by the same as the rest of us.”

“Hey Reimeiko! Alexander!” Gregory snapped. “Quit slacking off out there. I know that I told you to take out the trash, but now, I am telling you to wait on that bachelor party that just walked in.”

_ “This was not my idea of spending this Saturday night.” Jamison thought sourly. “I want to drop my Reimeiko cover, go back to Jamison McKagan Llewellyn, my husband Tristan and the rest of the ThunderStar Crew. The last thing that I want to do is wait on a bunch of drunks who are going to be seriously grabby. I wish I were already gone.” _

_ “ _ Ah waitress, there you are.” one business suited man said. “We need your very best table.” 

Jamison had her back to them talking to Alexander, having not noticed them yet. “You know what, forget the table.” Another man said. “Bring us whiskey and lots of it.”

“Rei, please take this one.” Alexander pleaded. “I have got a date tonight and I will never make it out of here in time to go home, change and meet Tracy.”

“You really want me to take this bachelor party?” Jamison asked. “Well considering how they are dressed; the tip might be insane. But why do I get the rowdy tables?” But Alexander’s pleading gaze was her downfall. “Ugh, you so owe me one, Alex. Just go live your happily ever after for the both of us you dork.”

“I want to hear all about this tomorrow when you come in.” Alexander replied. “And Reimeiko, you are totally the best.”

“Are you still talking?” Gregory demanded. “I have seated them already. Now get to work and get over there before I dock your pay.” Ruffling, she headed over to the table where three of the men were sitting wanting to get the night over as quickly as possible. If it had not been for Knight Thunder and her Knights being called into bust the mob boss, she would have been gone from this place hours ago. But as it was, she had to stay in character until she would be able to clock out from Russo’s for good. Taking a deep breath, she turned and made her way over to the table.

“Hello gentlemen.” Jamison said. “I am Reimeiko Thunderis and I will be taking care of you this evening. The food and alcohol lists are both in the menus my manager gave you. The closest thing we have to fillet anything is Russo’s famous deluxe burger.”

“We will be fine with your best bottle of whiskey and four deluxe burgers.” Derrick Werner announced. Jamison lifted a questioning brow at the mention of four when there were only three of them present. He nodded behind her. She turned around to see Tristan Llewellyn, but in the form of Karyson Wolfe. As Reimeiko Thunderis, her heart got to pounding heavily.

_ “What the heck?” Jamison thought. “He, as Tristan, is supposed to be in Arkansas. I will have to check this out when I get the chance to break away from here.” _

“I am sorry that I am late you guys.” Karyson said. “Thank you for your patience, Miss--”

“Reimeiko.” Jamison blurted without thinking. “I am Reimeiko Christyne Thunderis.”

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Reimeiko.” he said, putting on his most charming smile.

“The pleasure is all mine. It is nice to meet you too.” Jamison said, claiming her senses. “Let me get your orders in and I will be right back.”

Jamison went to turn the orders in and took a picture of the four men, Karyson included, then went into the back room to call and check in with Tristan to make sure she was not seeing things. She sent him the picture while waiting for him to answer the phone.

“That is super weird, Jamie.” Tristan replied. “You can tell by the group GPS where I am. I will get word to mom and dad and find out what they want us to do in this situation and they will update Reimeiko’s mom and dad about it too while I am thinking about it.”

“I will debrief them tonight after I get off here.” Jamison said. “I know I will need you and the Knights here on standby. I got a feeling; I am going to need you guys super close. Right now, I need to go my orders are up and ready.”

“The Knights and I will meet you at the New York apartment later tonight.” Tristan said. “Be careful Jamie. I love you and we will see you soon tonight or tomorrow.”

“I love you too Tristan.” Jamison said. She disconnected the call and stuck her phone in her pocket before taking the orders to the table. Later, a little after closing, Jamison was wiping down the bar when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with Karyson. She still could not figure out how the two personas were suddenly two separate individuals.

“I think that we are about ready to head out.” Karyson announced. “I just wanted to thank you and to apologize. I know we kept you late and my friends can be seriously demanding.”

“Demanding? That is one way to put it.” She replied. “But it was nothing, I could not handle. I have dealt with a big variety of characters before this.”

“I have a feeling that you could very easily take care of yourself.” He said with a smile. “If you do not have any plans tonight, then perhaps I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We are about to head out to a club here in town. I was hoping you might have some recommendations on which one we might go to because we are not from around here.”

“I kind of figured you and your friends were not from around here.” She replied. “I was only here temporarily too; but I would recommend the hottest club in the jam, Destiny's Rose.”

“That sounds perfect. I know that the guys want to really go crazy tonight.” Karyson said. “And I cannot think of anyone better as a tour guide than you Reimeiko. Lead the way.”

“Okay, sure.” Jamison replied. “Let me finish up here and then I will meet you and your friends up front.” She quickly finished the clean up around the room, texted Tristan and the Knights about the change of plans, then went into the break room to change clothes out of her uniform and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and groaned. “I am so ready to get out of my uniform and back to my life as Jamison McKagan.” She changed into a deep green club dress and matching heels. She gathered her things into her bag as she would not be returning. “I am so ready to show this crew a good time their last night here.” 

She stepped out to see Karyson and his party waiting for her. Derrick Werner was the first one to notice her, shocked at her new look but quickly gathered himself. “Whoa Nellie, you look great.” Derrick gushed. “I almost did not recognize you. That uniform was not doing you justice.”

“Yeah, the waitress is major hot.” Malachi Blanchard said with a bugged-out grin on his face.

“Her name is Reimeiko, and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.” Karyson said angrily.

“You are right.” Malachi replied. “I am sorry Reimeiko. I meant to say that you look very lovely. Now let us get this party started.”

“So, she is going to be our tour guide and is coming with us?” Terrence asked seriously. “This goes completely against the rules of royal protocol you know right?”

“Actually, we are going with her and she is picking our next destination.” Karyson replied. “She knows the area whereas we do not, and I want to see as much of it as we can before we return. She was kind enough to agree to show us around. She is doing us a favor so play nice.”

_ “I had almost forgotten how commanding Karyson could be under the circumstances.” Jamison thought to Tristan. “What do your parents think about this turn of events where Karyson is concerned?” _

_ “All we know is that something way out of the ordinary is going on and we will be sent to investigate it.” Tristan replied. “We know what the outcome for Karyson and Reimeiko is and my mom and dad are meeting with yours and the Universal Council right now. They should have a game plan for us soon.” _

_ “So, for now, until we can get you and Karyson reconnected,” Jamison sighed. “Reimeiko is going to have to stay in the spotlight for now. Okay keep me posted.” _ A short time later, Jamison and the group arrived at the entrance of the Destiny Rose club and joined a long line of party goers waiting to get inside the club. “Here it is, the hottest club in town the Destiny Rose.”

“Yeah, I can tell by this line.” Malachi replied. “We are going to spend the rest of the night waiting for it.”

“Hey, I just knew where to go.” Jamison giggled. “How we get in is up to you guys. Though, I do know one of the bands they have playing here. They are one of the headliners for ThunderStar Enterprises and Universal.”

“Let me talk to the man at the door.” Karyson announced. He walked up to the doorman and began speaking with him. After a few minutes of the conversation, the doorman undid the velvet rope and gestured for Jamison and the group to follow and go inside the club Destiny Rose treated like royalty.


	3. The Royal Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Karyson, I love you.” Princess Reimeiko thought. “You are my first love and the only love for me is you and even if we are reborn, I know that we would meet again and I know that again we would fall in love. We shall transcend time and every lifetime we will always find eachother. You are so warm when I am with you. It is like my heart becomes transparent and power increases inside me. I just want to be with you like this forever. You have always been my strength, our love for eachother is what gives me the power to fight. We will always be together, forever bound by our love. You always have given me the strength and power to face down any evil against us. We were born to be together. I will never lose you again.” I could see images coming to me through the touch of his hand. His past, present, future, the images of his whole world.

“Nice smooth moves there, Karyson Wolfe.” Jamison replied. “You got us in, I will admit that I am impressed. You must have some serious connections, or you really turned on the charm.”

“No connections that would help us here I am afraid.” he said. “I uh, purchased the bottle service, whatever that is.”

“That will definitely do it.” Jamison laughed. She and the group are taken into the room and taken to the best table.

“Now it is time to really party.” Malachi cheered. “Come on Derrick, it is time for you to get your groove on too.”

“No one wants to see your crazy running man, Mal.” Derrick snapped. “Ah nuts, this is going to seriously be a long night.”

“You there, Waiter.” Terrence said. “Show us to your finest assortment of your freshest canapés.”

_ “Oh boy, these guys are as out of control as the Renegades”  _ Jamison 

thought sourly as Derrick, Malachi, and Terrence wander off, Reimeiko and Karyson take a seat at the table.

“Thank you for bringing us here.” he said. “It sure looks like the guys are having fun already.”

“You are always thinking of everyone else huh?” Jamison asked. “Forget about your friends for a minute. What about you? Are you having fun, and do you like it here?”

“What I am enjoying the most is the present company.” Karyson said. At that moment, a waiter arrived with the bottle of champagne and a tray of glasses with a centerpiece of sparklers. “It looks like the bottle service is here finally.”

“Ooh nice, someone ordered a bottle service.” Girl one said. “Hey handsome, would you like some company? This champagne taste is really expensive. Has anyone ever told you that you are super-hot?”

“I appreciate the compliment, Ladies.” Karyson said. “But I am afraid I already have company.” The women ignored him and continued with the celebration.

“First of all, Karyson, these are the kind of ladies you have to be very blunt with.” Jamison said. “HEY! Sorry bimbos, but the man is with me and you are not invited. This booth was intended for just him and me, so make like bees and buzz off.”

“Ah yeah, no offense, but I think he can do much better than you little common trash.” Girl one said.

“That is enough!” Karyson snapped angrily. “You will not disrespect Reimeiko while I am here!”

“Who asked her anyway?” Gail sniffed glaring seriously at Reimeiko and then at Karyson.

“Wait a second Gail, you know he looks very familiar to me. I have seen him somewhere before, but I cannot put my finger on it.” Jean sneered.

“You are right, Jean. He does look familiar.” Gail said. “I have got it, you look like--” Before she could finish her sentence, Jamison knocked into her causing her to spill her champagne.

“Uh Tristan babe, take my hand, we are getting out of here.” Jamison said. He took her hand. “We are either going to find some place completely secluded or lose them on the dance floor.” She pulled Karyson with her dashing through the crowded club, up a flight of stairs and out through a door. At the top she caught her breath. “Well they will never find us up here. I am very good under pressure.”

“That was very quick thinking there, Reimeiko.” Karyson replied. “That skill must come in very handy when you need it the most.”

“More and more when I am with you.” Jamison breathed. A new song began to play and Karyson took her in his arms for the dance.

“If I may?” Karyson asked. Jamison cozied up to Karyson letting her body brush up against his. She then took his hands and placed them on her waist while they moved to the beat. “Has anyone ever told you that you are very good at this?”

“Maybe, but you know, it is the kind of thing I never get tired of hearing.” She replied. “I am surprised that a man like you is not more used to fending off the horde of admirers.”  
“I should thank you for your help earlier.” he said. “I can handle myself just fine when I am alone.”

“What happened tonight then?” she asked giggling. “I thought you were about to let them down all of the champagne and maul you.”

“Do you want an honest answer to that question, Reimeiko?” Karyson counterasked. “I wanted to see what you would do and see how long it would take you to say something.”

“So let me get this straight.” Jamison said. “You were just testing me to see what I would look like jealous? Maybe I should have let them have you in spades.”

“Please do not regret stepping in when you did. I know that I do not.” Karyson replied.

“Good. And I do not think I am going to regret doing this either.” she growled. Without thinking twice, she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. He hesitated for a few seconds then she felt him give into the kiss, his hand curling around her neck. For a moment, the world slowed for the two of them, the thudding of the bass matching the racing of her heart as her lips parted from his. “I bet with you gone, those girls have left the booth. Are you ready to head back down?” She and Karyson made their way back to the booth where they snuggled in to talk. “So is the American nightlife living up to your expectations?”

“It is nice.” he said. “But I have to say, spending time with you has been the most fun I have had this entire vacation. Those girls taking off with the champagne is a small price to pay to be able to spend more time with you.”

“I guess that means the boys night out was not much fun until I came along huh?” Jamison asked.

“The guys did their best and I have enjoyed my time with them.” Karyson said ruefully. “But there was really only one thing I wanted to do while I was here and there was not anytime for it. You are probably going to think it is very silly. I have always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.”

“There is nothing silly about that.” Jamison exclaimed. “Lady Liberty is one of our most historical gifts. She deserves to be seen.”

“It was not in their plan, so we never got to see it.” Karyson replied sadly. “And now it is my last day here. I do not mean to sound ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They have done their best, but I am not in the mood to celebrate.”

“Wait a second! It is your bachelor party?” Jamison exclaimed. She suddenly felt like someone had punched her in the chest. Keeping her composure for Reimeiko’s sake Jamison continued. “You are awfully flirty for someone who is engaged to be married.”

“If you knew the whole story,” he replied. “You might not congratulate me so quickly. I actually do not know who I am going to marry yet, only that I have to pick my fiancee by the end of the year.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Jamison demanded. “I want to know what is going on? Does this have anything to do with those girls revealing you as the crown prince of Thaddea?”

“The truth is Reimeiko,” he said. “I am the-- Wait, you know? Did you know this the whole time?”

“That you are the Crown Prince of Thaddea?” Jamison asked. “Yes. Why were you so afraid to tell me? I kind of had a feeling but, you know what, this does not change anything.” To herself she said.  _ “I am the Crown Princess of Thunderia and the other half of your heart. We will reconnect and renew the vows we made to each other centuries ago. Our eternity is together no matter what and I have got to get you reunited with Tristan and Knight Wolf.” _ Outloud she continued. “I do not care what your title is, You are still the same gentleman I met earlier this evening. Caring, thoughtful, fiercely protective and passionate.”

“That is a pretty detailed description coming from someone I had only just met.” Karyson said. “But for some reason, I feel that we do know each other. Everything about you feels familiar.”

_ “Karyson, I love you.” Princess Reimeiko thought. “You are my first love and the only love for me is you and even if we are reborn, I know that we would meet again and I know that again we would fall in love. We shall transcend time and every lifetime we will always find eachother. You are so warm when I am with you. It is like my heart becomes transparent and power increases inside me. I just want to be with you like this forever. You have always been my strength, our love for eachother is what gives me the power to fight. We will always be together, forever bound by our love. You always have given me the strength and power to face down any evil against us. We were born to be together. I will never lose you again.”  _ I could see images coming to me through the touch of his hand. His past, present, future, the images of his whole world.

“I have seen customers come and go.” Jamison said. “But I have never seen anyone at his own bachelor party be concerned about whether the waitress was having a good night or not.”

“You do not know how rare it is to hear someone say that.” Karyson replied. “You are the first one in fact. It seems that the more time I spend with you, the more I like you. It is strange, I have known my whole life that I would have to take up the duties of the monarchy.”

“Part of me could not imagine growing up like that.” Jamison said. “My parents raised me to be well rounded and I have the reins of our family legacy. When I do marry, it will be for love first and foremost. That is the way it went with my parents.”

“I have never known any other way.” he replied. “What has it been like for you? You could be anything, do anything. What drives you Reimeiko?”

“What I really want to do is see the world.” Jamison said. “Live every day to the fullest and most of all fall in love. Love is what gives life and marriage real meaning. The connections that we make, the hearts we touch. Without love, life has absolutely no meaning.” Looking around, she spots the guys on the dance floor mingling with the other club goers.


	4. Love and Liberty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Karyson's companions are otherwise engaged, Jamison takes Karyson to see Lady Liberty with the help of her fellow Knights and gains more in her investigation which she relays to their parents and the Universal Council. Malachi Blanchard presents Reimeiko with the chance to compete for Karyson not knowing there was more to the story than meets the eye.

**_Chapter 4 Love and Liberty_ **

“Come on Derrick, show off those dance moves.” Malachi said. “Terry, get another bottle of champagne. Who knew that we would find a decent vintage here in the States.”

“It looks like your friends are having fun.” Jamison noted careful to hide her uneasiness of the night ending.

“Good, I am happy for them,” he replied. “They deserve to have fun, because tomorrow it is back to Thaddea for the start of the Social Season.”

“You are right, but it is not tomorrow yet.” Jamison replied “What I am suggesting is this: You said that you wanted to see Lady Liberty. I know a place where we can catch a boat tour. It is the best view in town.”

“Right now?” Karyson asked. “But it is way past midnight. Will all the boat tours not be closed.”

“Oh right, I forgot how late it has gotten.” Jamison said feigning sadness. “Well lucky for you, I can call in a few favors for your sake.”

“A few favors just like that?” Karyson asked. “You can get us on a boat tour after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty?”

“Yes, but I have some friends who owe me.” Jamison said. “It will not be easy, but I know how important this is to you so come on. It is only getting later every minute that we wait.”

“Regan will meet you and my royal side at the usual pick up, Jamison.” Tristan said through telepathy. “After the tour, the Knights and I will meet you at the apartment for the next debriefing.”

“Besides, it looks like your friends are busy enough.” Jamison said. “I will bet they will not even notice that you are gone.”

“You are not going to take no for an answer are you?” he asked, seeing her smile of victory. “Then I happily surrender to your demands.” A short while later, Jamison and Karyson were on the docks, overlooking the skyline.

“And here we wait for a magical boat I have summoned just for you.” Jamison announced. “Now I am dying to know, why are you so eager to see our Lady Liberty?”

“It is not a bad view from here.” Karyson said. “And can you not guess about why I am so anxious to see Lady Liberty?

“Let me think.” she replied. “You want to see her because she is famous, she symbolizes freedom, and you might never come back here in the future.”

“You are right.” he replied. “Even if I am ever able to return to the states, it certainly would not be as a tourist. I have a feeling I will regret it if I do not see the one thing that I had wished to see when we left. Knowing I was so close to what I wanted but I did not reach out and grab it.” He stared at her for a long period of time then looked away. Just about then, the blast of a horn could be heard. Looking out across the water a tour boat was spotted pulling up. A short time later, she and Karyson were on the private boat tour headed to the Liberty island. “Part of me did not think that you could pull this off.”

“You did not think I could pull this off?” Jamison asked. “You just do not know me very well, but I am shocked as well.”

“You are right, I do not know you very well.” he said. “But I would like to remedy that. You are very fascinating Reimeiko. Why are you doing this for me?”

“I am doing this because of three things.” she replied. “One, you seemed like you needed it, two, I love a good adventure and three, maybe, I am falling for you.”

“Reimeiko, with my having to go back to Thaddea.” he said. “I hope you know that I cannot--”

“I-I know.” Jamison said, fighting Reimeiko’s heartbreak and tears. “But I had to say it even if it is as far as it goes. Unrequited love is not something to laugh at.”

Karyson took her hand in his, kissed it, then held it close to his chest where she could feel his extra strong heartbeat. “To be honest, Reimeiko, no one has ever done anything like this for me before.” Karyson replied.

“Really? Come on, you are a prince for crying out loud.” Jamison exclaimed. “I bet people are constantly tripping over themselves to do everything for you.”

“I do get the perks of being royalty.” Karyson replied. “But no one has ever seen me as just me. No one has ever listened to me the way that you do. No one has ever come up with a plan to make my dreams come true.”

“I am glad that I could help.” she said. “You mean that crack team at the bachelor party could not pull it off? What else do you dream about?”

“I have to find someone who will be the queen that Thaddea needs.” he said softly.

“And the chosen queen would be someone you fall in love with also right?” Jamison asked.

“That has never been part of the criteria that the council uses.” he replied. The boat slowed and the mists of the harbor part. In the distance Reimeiko and Karyson saw Lady Liberty appear. “She is absolutely magnificent. I have heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. It does not matter if it is ink splotches on the canvas or the ceilings of various buildings, it only matters if it moves you. And right now looking at this view with you, I feel like anything is possible in the grand scheme of things. Thank you for this, Reimeiko. This feeling means more to me than you could ever know. I want you to know that I admire you, your adventurous spirit, the way that you follow your heart.”

“Karyson, you could live that way too you know.” Jamison said. “I know there are responsibilities to being a leader and being in command but--”

“If only I could.” he replied. “My whole life, I have prepared myself to do what is best for Thaddea.”

“Well we are not on--I mean, in Thaddea now.” Jamison said. “And EnDaryien has never been one to stand in the way of true love.” She looked up into his eyes as he drew closer to her. She pulled him close and kissed him deeply. She pulled back and leaned his forehead against her own.

“You are full of surprises, are you not, Reimeiko?” he said. “I am glad to have met you. I will never forget you or this night.”

Returning to the apartment, she found Tristan, her siblings, and the other young Knights waiting for her when she walked in. The parents and the elder Knights were also there.

“Are you sure that it was our Karyson you saw and spent time with?” Rhiana asked.

“She sent the pictures of him and the men he was with Mom.” Tristan replied. “It was Karyson Wolfe as sure as I am standing here.”

“EnDaryien and Seidre are supposed to be ruling Thaddea.” Jamison continued. “But when I mentioned EnDaryien to him it was like he did not know who I was talking about.”

“Tristan and Karyson must be reunited with Knight Wolf.” Edgar said. “I mean without all three personalities together, Karyson is very vulnerable.”

“We know the connection between Reimeiko and Karyson is the same as the connection between Tristan and myself.” Jamison said. “But Karyson seems to have no memory of his past with Reimeiko or anything else for that matter.”

“There has to be a way to ensure that Reimeiko is able to get close enough to him to revive his memories and his real connection to her.” Randall interjected.

“But how?” Shannon asked. “All of the respective planets are kingdoms of their own and we have no way of getting to them. And even if we did, Reimeiko would not be able to “compete” to win Karyson over without revealing who she really is, and if Thaddea is under the control of an evil tyrant--”

“Relax Keilyn, breathe.” Thor said. “We get the picture. The Universal Council is getting the backgrounds of all of the people involved, so we will know what all we are up against. We will need a game plan before we make any real big moves. Aaron, I want you, Keilyn, and the other young Knights ready to move on a moment's notice.”

“Yes sir.” Randall replied, “Sister will be covered on all sides. I will get our fleet ready to move at your command Dad.”

“Okay here is what we have got so far on the players involved.” Marco announced. “First off the various suitors and men involved. The first man Jamison met was Terrence Requel, not much is known of him except that he has very expensive tastes and has quite a reputation for being a womanizer. The first suitor is Elenia Zhang, the most charming of all the ones present. There is not much known about the family except they are Thaddean nobles who live outside the typical line. Her father Aikeyo is a well to do businessman and her mother Laura is the noble in this scenario. In addition to being a Thaddean noble, Elenia is multi-talented which is one of her strengths and could make her a good ally as well. Knowing you Jamie, you will have her and everyone else won over in no time.”

“You are a wonderful wall of excitement.” Jamison said fighting a serious yawn. “I say that we save the rest of the debriefing for after I have gotten some sleep. We will meet at ThunderStar Universal later today once you have everything on everyone involved.” The crew split up to catch up on some sleep while Marco and Amanda continued the background checks. The next morning Jamison was up and getting back into her routine as Jamison McKagan Llewellyn. “Last night was fun, but it is time to go back to the real world and that means going back to work at ThunderStar Universal.” Dressed in her best business suit, she had just gotten to her car Black Thunder when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Reimeiko, wait up.” Malachi heaved. “I am glad that I caught you. We are--” he stopped when she turned around and revealed a different person. “Oh, I am sorry ma’am I thought you were someone else. I thought she was living here.”


	5. Preparation for "Thaddea"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the persona of Reimeiko Thunderis, Jamison joins Malachi Blanchard and Derrick Werner on the trip to, in actuality, the kingdom of Taboria to "compete" for Karyson and learning more of the story by getting the backgrounds of all the related characters. The other Knights and the Universal Alliance fleet follow in order to provide backup against any evil that threatens the future

“Reimeiko? Yes she does. I am Jamison Llewellyn, her neighbor.” she announced. “Now what were you saying when you thought I was Reimeiko?”

“It is just that we are heading back home to Thaddea, so that Karyson can find someone to marry and all that.” Malachi said. “But before I go I wanted to extend an invitation to her to join us for the festivities in Thaddea. She would not normally be allowed to join because of her commoner status, but I want to sponsor her.”

 _“Apparently, this young gentleman does not know who he is talking to.” J_ amison thought, stifling a giggle.While she stood there dumbfounded, while he spoke, Black Thunder plugged into her earpiece and linked her to the other Knights and the Universal Council members.

“I am from a noble house.” Malachi continued, “But I do not have any sisters, so we do not have anyone in contention to marry him. Instead, we can sponsor any girl we choose, and she is my pick.”

 _“This is the opportunity we need for the investigation._ ” Marco announced through the earpiece. _“We can get to the bottom of this and reunite Reimeiko and Karyson once and for all. It is also an opportunity to get Karyson reconnected with Tristan and Knight Wolf.”_

“You want to sponsor her?” Jamison asked suspiciously. “Why her? What is in it for you and your family?”

“I am not just doing it for her.” Malachi admitted. “I saw the way Karyson looked at her last night. I have never seen him so happy. Honestly, I do not want him to lose that. We are kind of crunched for time, though, I have got a plane leaving within the next couple of hours.”

“Whoa put the brakes on there Cowboy.” Jamison ordered. “You are moving a little speedy there do you not think? Besides, there is no real true competition there. Reimeiko is the other half of his heart and his future.”

“There is no time to waste here,” he replied. “The opening masquerade is tonight. It is the start of the competition. There is a whole horde of gorgeous, rich, noble women vying to become Thaddea’s next queen. And it is not just about winning Garyson’s hand. She also has to prove to the Royal Council that she can rule with him. But I think she has got what it takes. She is gorgeous, witty, and very charming.”

“ _He has got a point, sis.”_ Shannon said through the frequency in the earpiece Jamison wore. _“This is your chance, I mean Princess Reimeiko’s chance to get Karyson back with Tristan and his memories of her. And you can use your powers of Knight Thunder to really blend in until you can reveal your true self and blow the others out of the water.”_

 _“And we will be there to run interference for you or I mean Reimeiko to gain Karyson.”_ Randall added. _“This is our best chance to investigate this with no suspicion.”_

“So, besides a fancy masquerade, what else is Reimeiko getting into with this deal?” Jamison asked.

“Fun stuff, I promise.” Malachi said. “She will go yachting in the great Mediterranean, skiing in the Alpine mountains, and dancing at the royal palace. Or she can stay here and go back to her waitressing gig with her crappy--”

“That waitressing gig as you call it was not even for real.” Jamison snapped. For a moment she thought about everything that happened the night before and the game plan and she smiled. “Okay, count her in. Reimeiko Thunderis is about to take the lead in all things. But her main sponsor is the Universal Alliance.”

“Alright, yeah. Tell her to go pack her bags. We have a lot to do and a short time to do it all in.” Malachi replied.

Jamison went back up into the apartment where three sets of luggage were packed and ready for her while the furniture and everything else was gone leaving the apartment completely empty.

“The ThunderStar fleet will not be far behind.” Daryien announced. “Do not reveal your true identity until we have gotten to the bottom of the investigation or the Wolf trio are reconnected.”

“Your Knights and Guardians will be close and blend in in case they are needed.” Kyiandra added. 

“ _Malachi Blanchard is the youngest son of Barnaby and the late Annalyse Blanchard and the brother of Byron Blanchard the present Duke of Chinoa.” Marco announced. “The family has been in serious debt for many years because of the former duke’s serious spending habits. On top of all that, much of his spending has been seriously secret. Old man Blanchard has not been seen since Malachi was ten and Byron was twelve. He disappeared, dropping the responsibility of House Chinoa on Byron at an early age. He has not been seen since then, everyone assuming the old duke had died, but his spending habits continue to happen.”_

After Jamison, as Reimeiko, met with Malachi and Derrick at the car near Black Thunder, the driver loaded her stuff into the trunk, then she was whisked off to a boutique. She spoke softly into the ear piece. 

“Black Thunder, I want you, Macc, and Serenity close by the whole trip.” Reimeiko said. “I do not trust these guys and I feel better having you close to run interference as well.”

_“The entire ThunderStar fleet will be in the new place with you as well as the Knights, Your Majesty.” Macc replied. “We know that there is a serious conspiracy going on that has been happening for many years.”_

“Okay, not that the regular American business look does not look good on you.” Malachi said. “But you are about to step into Thaddea for the first time and everyone’s eyes are going to be on you. The Prince, the paparazzi, Byron, and the people of Thaddea.”

“Besides the people of Thaddea, what was that last one you said?” Reimeiko asked.

“Nevermind that. The point is, why do you not wear something that tells your soon-to-be adoring fans their future princess is here.” he said. She grabbed a few choice selections and went into the changing room.

“Alright, while I am going through these selections,” Reimeiko said into the earpiece. “Tell me more about the key and background players.”

_“The next suitor is Lamani Evander, Duchess of Lorea, one of the ice and snow planet Kingdoms.” Marco replied. “She is so evil, she makes Dariana Lanoson look and act like an angel. She is not evil in the sense like Dariana evil, but she is known to do whatever it takes to get what she wants and I will bet it even includes violence. Her parents Dominic and Delia Evander were killed in a political assassination when Lamani was only five. They say that the kingdom never got over it, but their sacrifice saved the lives of the royal family. She has a brother Stephen who, at the moment, is safely tucked away at a university hidden from the outside world and an Aunt from her father’s side who has been absent from the family since before Dominic and Delia’s deaths years ago.”_

“Okay, what can you tell me about Derrick Werner?” Reimeiko asked. “He was or is with the bachelor crew.”

_“Derrick Werner is one of Karyson’s guards.” Marco said. “And although he is not aware of it, he is also the guardian knight of protection and stability and his family are the owners of Duchy Mydiea to the east of Wolfera. The next suitor is Alondra Thorne in the line of Halcyona. She is the daughter of Jevana and Hadrian Thorne and the sister of Ezera Thorne who is the heir to Halcyona.”_

“Wow. So with Elenia, Lamani, and Alondra, that makes three suitors I am competing against.” Reimeiko said. “Are there others within the kingdom or are there others from the outside like myself?”

_“There are actually two more within the kingdom along with three more of Karyson’s guards.” Marco replied. “The next guard is Jedrick Carstairs from the Duchy Karmia from the west and he is the knight of patience and harmony. The next suitor is Melinda Edwards the daughter of Lamar and Eugenia Edwards of the coastal Duchy of Laveria. The last suitor-to-be is Almeda Fitzgerald, the daughter of Giovani and Amyra Fitzgerald of Evedia.”_

“Fitzgerald?” Reimeiko asked. “Wait, as in the Fitzgerald crime family! Giovani is Raymond’s brother. And with the head honcho in jail, Giovani is the one who will take over the business.”

_“And if his daughter gets chosen to be the next queen, he could use Thaddea to expand the business in the dirty dealings.” Marco finished. “I will have our people connections inside the prison where the crime boss is being held, keep tabs on everything having to do with him. Granted, he only visits Evedia and his family once a year, but just be careful if you come across him. He is not one to trifle with. He has a worse temper than his brother.”_

She finally settled on wearing the formal Knight Thunder uniform with a mix of business class and formal style. “Whoa, what does the horse and lightning bolt crest represent?” Malachi asked.

“Seriously?” Reimeiko asked. “This horse is the Knight chess piece and the lightning bolt represents the Thunderis family. I mean read back through the histories. In addition to being the Princess of Thunderia, I am also Knight Thunder, the leader of the Universal Knights and the other half of Karyson’s heart. Will it do for the introduction?”

“It will be fine. I think it says Princess Reimeiko all over it.” he replied. A couple of hours later, Reimeiko was on a jet similar to the ThunderStar with Malachi and Derrick. “Say good-bye to the United States and hello to Thaddea.”

“I cannot believe that this is happening.” Jamison, now as Reimeiko gushed. “This is like a whole new thing for me. I have never been out of the States except on business for Jamison and ThunderStar Universal.”

“Believe it.” Derrick said. “We will be landing soon ready or not. And if you are not ready for it, those ladies at court are going to eat you seriously alive.”

“Honestly, I am not afraid of anything.” Reimeiko said. “If anything, those prissy prima donnas should be afraid of me. I am the daughter of Thor Thunderis and Kyiandra Kinsworthy Thunderis. I am able to harness the powers and elements of my kingdom. Those nobles do not stand a chance against me.”

“You are cocky. You might actually survive. But we will see for sure when we land.” Derrick smirked.

“I do not understand why you are being so grimsville about this.” Reimeiko snapped. “None of those “ladies” have the powers and abilities that I have.”


	6. Welcome to "Thaddea"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon arrival in Taboria, Reimeiko discovers the real reason behind a Thaddean Prince filling in for a Taborian one in the Social Season courting charade nearly blows her cover before all the evidence can be gathered. Then meeting the incorrigible Byron Blanchard takes a whole new turn when he discovers her true identity. But Reimeiko stands her ground setting rules and regulations of her own.

_My Thunderis aura was seriously beginning to show and I knew they could feel it. It just angered me to have to compete against a bunch of snarky snobs for the hand of the man my Reimeiko won over centuries ago._

“Look, no offense, but I have seen girls like you come and go.” Derrick replied. “It never ends well, not for you, Jason, or the royal family.”

“Let me clue you into something, Buster.” Reimeiko snarled. “One, I am not a girl, I am a woman. I am different from those girls, the crown does not hurt, and to be honest, you are more my type.” He rolled his eyes in disbelief at her statement “I am serious. I do not usually go for rich boys much less royalty. The ones I came across before were too arrogant, conceited, self-centered, and stuck-up. But Jason is different, Jason being royalty does not bother me in the least.”

“That is exactly the kind of naive thinking that is going to land you in trouble here.” he replied.

“Shove it up your rear, I am NOT naive!” Reimeiko snapped angrily. Then she thought. _“I do not think I can keep up keeping the true identity hidden. This competition should not even be happening.”_

_“Do not worry.” Tristan said. “Jordan and I are going to be close to Karyson, as his personal guards until we can reconnect for good. Relax and be your best Reimeiko. The more time that you spend with him, the more he will remember until finally the reconnection will be for good.”_

“Do not listen to Derrick.” Malachi replied. “You will be fine. Between me and my brother you are in very good hands. My brother Duke Byron. He is the head of the house you are a part of thanks to yours truly. You will see him after we land. He will be excited to meet you. Look you can see Thaddea out the window. You will not want to miss this at all.”

She looked out the window and her breath was taken by the sight of the majestic Thaddea. It was as majestic and beautiful as she had remembered, but so much more. But she suddenly felt seriously uneasy, something was off.”

“That is Thaddea?” she asked. “It is as beautiful as something out of a fairytale. The sparkling ocean, the swaying trees. I am just saying that it is very beautiful.” 

The plane descended, landed, then pulled up to the stairsteps. Reimeiko looked out the door and saw the ThunderStar being taxied into a nearby hangar. A town car was waiting to take Malachi, Reimeiko and Derrick to the royal palace. Black Thunder spoke to her through the ear piece.

_“It looks like it is not just our Universal Knights who are here to help in the investigation.” Thunder said. “Look, Pepper D’Angelo and the Genesis Knights are here as well.”_

She put her turned off phone to her ear so she looked like she was on it when she could respond. “Hey, I thought I would let you know, we landed and we are at the palace even as we speak.” Reimeiko said. “Can you send everyone’s location and ETA to my computer when you get it?”

_“That will not be a problem.” Black Thunder said. “In fact, I will send it and everyone’s locations to your computer right now. I will even include the fleet’s various locations so you know you will be safe.”_

“Thanks B.T.” Reimeiko replied. “Do not forget to let Macc and Serenity know how they can tag me too for their own piece of mind? You know how they tend to worry when I am away.”

_“Do not worry, you are fully covered.” Black Thunder said. “Your guardian companions will be there to greet you when you get settled and will be with you when the rest of us cannot. I will relay to Pepper the seriousness about keeping your true title under wraps for now, maybe use the Amaryllis name instead of Thunderis.”_

“Keeping the first one under wraps is fine.” Reimeiko replied. “But not changing the second. The second will be a lot of help during this time.”

_“We just found out that the Universal Alliance Council was meeting to decide if a long time friendly kingdom of Taboria will be accepted or rejected where the alliance is concerned.” Black Thunder said. “Because of what happens here, if the prince decides for you then not only will Taboria be accepted into the Universal Alliance, but they will also be allowed access to the fleet to protect them from their outside enemies.”_

“Whoa, wait a minute.” Reimeiko replied softly. “How does Thaddea’s prince deciding for me help Taboria gain access to the Universal Alliance?”

 _“This just came off of the wire.” Black Thunder said. “During the rest of our background checks, Macc and I came across the connection. I will relay the information to your tablet.”_ Turning on her tablet, Reimeiko checked into the email Black Thunder sent with the information inside. 

“Whoa, is this accurate?” Reimeiko asked. “I did not see that coming. I knew that Seidre’s sister had gotten married, but I did not know they were twins and her sister ended up being connected to Deon and Ceres Mitchell or Samuel and Francine Walters.”

_“More the latter than the former in this time, when everyone was reborn and the memories of each other were not known.” he said. “Seidre’s sister Coradae is Samuel and Francine’s stepmother. She gave birth to their half brother Jason a few days after Seidre or Rhiana gave birth to Karyson, Racine, and Coridon. Or as you have come to know them, Tristan, Erin, and Jordan Llewellyn.”_

“Oh shoot fire, that is serious.” Reimeiko hissed. “So in reality, this competition is for gaining Jason. But what I do not understand is why is Karyson here in the line of fire instead of his cousin?” She clammed up when she noticed Derrick and Malachi staring at her back on her phone. Black Thunder sent a picture of all of the children together and the resemblance was uncanny between the Thaddean twins and their cousin Jason. “Well now, that explains everything. Well almost everything.” She lowered her voice. “Are they running as decoys for him? And if so, what is the reason behind it?”

_“We are still trying to figure that out.” he said. “But Kisiana and Talisan will be there to help Karyson regain his memories of you and your past together. They should be reconnecting with him right now in their human forms as guardians.”_

Reimeiko switched to speaking in Thunderian. “Alright, get a hold of Taryn and our Lady Knights.” Reimeiko ordered. “I want them in on this too in order to help run interference in this sham of a competition.”

_“I will get right on that and keep you posted.” Black Thunder said. “I think you ought to know that you have arrived at the royal palace. I will be within earshot should you need me.”_

The limousine pulled up to the gates and the red carpet of the royal palace where photographers, and reporters clamored to gain interviews and take pictures of the competing suitors. Once there, Derrick opened the door, hopped out and quickly walked away as Malachi helped Reimeiko out of the car. She spoke quietly to Black Thunder who was parked close behind. “Okay now, besides our Pepper D’Angelo and her crew,” Reimeiko asked. “Who are the other photographers and reporters and where are they from?”

_“The fancy suited lady is Tamera Loren from Sheen Scene magazine.” Black Thunder announced. “She is also a very well known fashion designer like Tessalyn Larson. She is the main media liaison for the royalty and nobility.”_

“Is it just me, or does she seem to have a snobby kind of air to her?” Reimeiko asked.

_“No, she does eat up all of the gossip given to her by the royalty and nobility that flits around here.” he replied. “The suitors and their families never tire of bragging to the reporters about all of their constant achievements to make them look appealing to the present prince.”_

“I am surprised they do not strip themselves naked and parade in front of him to try and make his eyes bug out.” Reimeiko teased. “Knowing Karyson as well as I do, flash and flare was never his style of woman, least of all flesh and flare.”

_“Reimeiko, focus!” Aaron scolded. “We have got a job to do and you need to get your head in the game.”_

“No worries, brother, we have got this.” Reimeiko said. “Now who is the next reporter in the game?”

_“His name is Bondo Drayson.” Marco reported. “He heads up the International Broadcasting Company. He has got quite a flare for the dramatic and is always coming up with some comedy quip after another. Watch out though, between him and Jaelene Rozaro keeping yourself in the shadows is not going to be an easy maneuver.”_

“It is just my true title that is staying in the shadows for now, not me and my personality.” Reimeiko scoffed. As she set her feet on the sidewalk, she was immediately greeted by a thick crowd of people and paparazzi including Pepper D’Angelo from KTSE news. Reimeiko, catching Pepper’s eye, subtly raised her hand to the ear that hid the earpiece. Ahead of her, the beautiful women and suitors strolled down the red carpet to the palace gates pausing to sign autographs and pose for pictures for the magazines.

“This is Pepper D’Angelo for KTSE News here in Culdera, Taboria.” Pepper announced. “It is a fantastic showing of the newest fashion, showcased by none other than the various nobility. Even our very own Princess Amaryllis as always lights up everywhere she goes in the world.”

Malachi took Reimeiko’s hand and gently tugged her forward. She started walking, falling into line with the other arrivals. Several cameras flashed in her direction. She smiled and waved whispering to Malachi.

“What is happening?” she asked. “They are looking at me. I always knew that I was destined for the spotlight.” To Tristan she said. “Have you found any sign of your royal counterpart yet?”

_“The tracker you hid on his watch was ingenious and is working at the highest capacity.” Tristan replied. “Be careful going in there Jamie. Mom and Dad said Thaddea was being ruled by Uncle Cecil until Dad got called back.”_


	7. Reunited Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While getting settled in her new environment, Reimeiko is "introduced" to Byron Blanchard Duke of Chinoa and the biggest grouch and stick in the mud ever brought to life. Despite her misgivings, she stays to help House Blanchard and continue on with the competition but it was going to be on her terms.

“Does he have any idea as to what happened to put Cecil in as leader?” Reimeiko asked. “It just does not make any sense. And he had to have known that Karyson and Reimeiko were married before the final battle with Darkonia and the transfer to here.”

“Fame looks good on you.” Malachi was saying. “Soon it is always going to be like this. Everyone is talking about you, admiring your look, taking your photo. In fact, we will make sure of it at the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night. They are all of the women vying for Garyson’s hand. They arrived today just like you. Just smile, wave and keep walking.”

“Who is that with Malachi Blanchard?” Bondo Drayson asked. “She looks very familiar, but look, there is Lady Melinda Edward and--”

“Oh wow, it is Princess Amaryllis of Thunderia.” Pepper threw in, “The daughter of Thor and Kyiandra Kinsworthy Thunderis of Asgard, Thenoria, and Thunderia. The rest of these nobles do not stand a chance against her.”

Reimeiko met Pepper’s eyes and mouthed the words thank you and I will call you once I get settled. Pepper sent her a thumbs up but not before Malachi noticed.

“The paparazzi might not know who you are right now.” Malachi said. “But soon you will be the toast of the town. We will make sure of it at the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night.”

As more paparazzi snapped photos and called out to Reimeiko, Malachi led her down the red carpet to the palace where they joined up with Derrick.

“You went down the red carpet and got out of sight real fast Derrick.” Reimeiko teased.

“The red carpet theme is not really my scheme of things.” Derrick announced. “Anyway, we need to get you inside, the palace awaits. Welcome to your home for the next few months.”

“Most of the nobility live here while the social season is underway.” Malachi added. “Especially the ladies vying for the prince’s hand. The competition is seriously stiff for the most part.”

“Having all of you under one roof will make it easier for you to make it through the rose ceremony later.” Derrick replied.

“Derrick is just kidding about the rose ceremony.” Malachi said. “Anyway I will show you to your room for the duration of your time here at the palace.”

“And that is my cue to take off.” Derrick smirked. “I will see you around the palace if you are lucky.” Reimeiko watched as Derrick walked off and then followed Malachi into the palace and up the grand staircase.

 _“I do not see Daryien shucking Karyson off like a side of beef when he knows that Reimeiko and Karyson are married and he is off limits to the outside world.”_ Tristan said through the earpiece. _“Daryien is not there in the royal capacity, so someone is ruling in his place and we need to find out who and fast.”_

“So just out of curiosity, what is the deal with Derrick?” Reimeiko asked. “Why is he so hot and jaded? I have come across many like him in my time, but he is more jaded than most.”

“Oh do not mind him.” Malachi said. “He, Jedrick, Cedrick, Nerick, and Zedrick never really fit in and got used to courtly life. He is a commoner. He has always been an outsider here even if he is one of the Prince’s best friend _s.”_

_“Good Lord, they throw that word commoner around like it is a vulgar word.” Reimeiko thought. “The sooner we get Karyson and Tristan reunited and away from here the better.”_

“I am with you on that thought, my love.” Tristan replied. “Just the way he said the word commoner makes me want to throw up.”

On the fourth floor on the North side of the palace, Malachi turned down a hall all the way to the end in front of an ornate door.

“And here is your room with the best view of the palace grounds and the town.” Malachi said. “As a royal guest, you are spared no luxury.”

“So nothing is stopping from cleaning out the mini bar or jumping on the bed?” Reimeiko asked with a mile long grin.

“There is no mini bar, but the staff will get you anything you like.” he replied. “And only your dignity will stop you from jumping on the bed.”

She ran and jumped into the bed sighing as she sank happily into the mattress. “Perfect. This is so much better than memory foam.” she said laughing.

“I am glad that you like it.” Malachi replied. “If you like, once you are settled, I can show you around.”

Right about then, their conversation was interrupted by a heavy knocking on the door. “Malachi Alexander Blanchard, I can hear you in there.” Byron barked loudly. “I need to speak with you this instant.”

“It sounds like someone is looking for and wants to talk to you.” Reimeiko whispered stifling a giggle.

“Right, uh Reimeiko, I think you should let me do the talking where he is concerned.” Malachi replied. “My brother is kind of complicated to explain or describe.”

The door burst open, and an imposing man with a stern expression strode in. “Malachi, I have heard the most alarming report.” Byron declared.

“Byron, it is good that you are here.” Malachi said. “I was not expecting you until much later, but now that you are here, this girl is the one I was telling you about, Reimeiko Thunderis.”

“Ah I see. So what I have heard is true.” he snarled. “This is the woman you have chosen to represent our house and family.”

“Yep. I nailed it right?” Malachi asked. “Reimeiko, this is my brother Byron Blanchard, Duke of Chinoa. Byron, this is Reimeiko Thunderis, our sponsored lady.”

“It is nice to meet you Duke Blanchard.” Reimeiko replied, dropping into a swift curtsy.

“The proper way to address a duke is Your Grace.” Byron sneered.

Reimeiko rolled her eyes. _“Oh great,” Reimeiko thought. “He is one of those kinds of nobles.”_ Outloud, she said sarcastically. “Oh I am so sorry, Your Grace, Malachi did not mention the stick up your rear end.”

“Charming.” Byron sneered. “Flat insolence is not a trait I would have chosen for the Prince’s suitor. I can see that she has a lot of spirit. Malachi, I would like a word with you, in private.” 

Byron grabbed Malachi’s arm and hauled him out of the room slamming the door behind them, but she could faintly hear their voices through it.

_“It sounds like they are talking about me.” Reimeiko thought. “I should at least listen in. It might give me an advantage in the long run.”_

“That is the woman you picked to represent our family?” Byron demanded angrily. “How could you have been so stupid, Malachi?”

“Jason really hit it off with her when they met at the restaurant for his bachelor party. She was our waitress.” Malachi explained.

“Waitress?!” Byron said shocked. “You brought a waitress? I knew I should not have trusted you to this. We could have had our choice of any unsponsored duchess or countess in half the world and you brought a waitress?”

“ _If helping Karyson getting his memories and his connection to me back was not so important,” Reimeiko thought sourly. “I would tell them to take this contest, their snobby attitudes, and shove it up their butts. But getting Karyson his memories of his and my past together is too important.”_

She went back to listening. “Well sure.” Malachi replied. “But like I said, she and Jason have a lot of chemistry and he really likes her. I know you probably do not care, but she could make him really happy. Like I have never seen him so happy kind of happy. I mean, should Karyson not have a shot at love like that even if he is the prince?”

“Spare me your sentimentality.” the duke sneered. “You had better hope this waitress does not ruin everything for us. It was bad enough you brought a waitress into this, but a commoner as well.”

_“Oh if only he knew who you really were.” Serenity said through her communicator. “But I suppose until Prince Karyson is reunited with Tristan and Knight Wolf thereby regaining his memories of you two together, you will have to go along with the contest until then.”_

“And of course deal with all of the arrogant, conceited, and self-centered nobles around.” Reimeiko groaned. “How far away are the Knights and our fleet?”

_“The Knights are blending in even as we speak.” Serenity said. “And the fleet and I will be within earshot when you need us. Uh oh, they are coming back to you.”_

She heard some indistinct shouting, but after a few moments, the door is thrown open and the brothers reenter the room. 

“Fantastic, she was listening to everything that was being said.” the duke sneered. “You brought a woman with absolutely no manners.”

“Yeah, I was listening, and I do not like what I heard.” she replied very angrily. “You dumbnuts do not know a thing about me and your brother is the one who invited me here. But if you are so unhappy with me, Your Grace, you can get yourself another girl.”

“No please, you cannot go.” Malachi pleaded. “People have already seen us together, so they know you are our pick. If you go now then we have no one to pick up where you leave off.”

“Malachi is unfortunately correct.” the duke sighed. “For the time being we are stuck with you.”

“Well right now the feeling is very mutual.” Reimeiko growled. “If I stay to help you, I am going to have to lay down some serious ground rules.”

“Now see here, I am not about to follow the rules of a suitor, especially a low down commoner.” Byron snapped.

“Uh, you picked me, remember?” Reimeiko barked. “Now, it seems to me that I am the one who will make or break your house’s reputation so you will listen to and follow through on what I have to say or you will have no one to represent you this late in the game. So what is it going to be?”

_“Dang, she is good.” Malachi thought. “I have never known anyone to put their foot down that hard where Byron was concerned except for Mom and Dad.”_

Byron sighed. He looked to Malachi who raised his hands and stepped back retreating.


	8. Tours and History Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimeiko puts her foot down with the Blanchard Brothers while on a tour with them of the palace and the history of the kingdoms, as well as laying down her own set of rules and regulations.

Byron knew that this commoner had him over a barrel. Without her, he, Malachi and House Blanchard were out of the running. She was certainly not like any commoner he had ever come across besides Derrick Werner and his sister Serephine. She did not negotiate terms like a commoner or a waitress. She spoke like a CEO and there was something about the way she presented herself that actually made him afraid of her. She radiated power and strength. She held herself in a stance of power and she knew it, she owned it and radiated it. As he looked her over, he noticed her crest pin and recognized who it represented. He had to agree to listen to and follow through on her terms if he wanted House Blanchard to survive this Social Season. He sighed and then met Reimeiko’s eyes before speaking. “Alright Lady Reimeiko, what are your ground rules and terms.” the duke asked.

“Well first off I know that you recognize the crest I wear, so you now know who I really am.” Reimeiko started.

“Yes, Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis, Crown Princess of the kingdom of Thunderia.” Byron said. “The eldest child of Thor and Kyiandra Thunderis. But we will get into that later. Now to your rules and regulations?”

“The rules and regulations are as follows.” Reimeiko said. “One, the word commoner is not to pass anyone’s mouth anymore. You people spout it off like it is a vulgar word and it is not. Except for a twist of fate, you could have been born into a common family and there is nothing wrong with them. Two, you will not talk down to me or treat me like I am inferior to you, you have to earn respect to gain it. Three, no matter what happens, what I say goes no if, ands or buts about it. I have spent my whole life being trained to be a queen, warrior, defender, protector, wife and mother. I know the rules of court and customs and how to conduct myself as such so only if I need your knowledge elsewhere will I ask for it. Four, the titles will only be engaged during these formal affairs no where else. Titles do not make the person, it is how they act around others that makes them or breaks them. Five, there will be straight up honesty if this is going to continue. You know who I am, where I fit in and where I come from. There will be no secrets here between us. If I detect any falsehood or misinterpretation on your part, I will sever my connection to the both of you right then and there and there will be no turning back. There will more than likely be more rules that come up but for now these are a start. Are we agreed?”

“Agreed.” Byron and Malachi said. Reimeiko sensed sincerity and honesty in both men and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Alright, now I want the full story from you about what is really going on with your house and family.” Reimeiko said, “I want the truth, no embellished fabrication.”

“Alright, like I said.” Byron replied sadly. “Perhaps Malachi did not fully explain what is going on, but I will. While he has been around the prince, I have been back here doing the real work of running the house and estate. And that is where you come in, but considering everything you brought to light, maybe we should reconsider our options. You do not need us sponsoring you considering where you come from.”

“No, the sponsorship is a good cover,” Reimeiko said. “Just like my waitress cover at Russo’s. ThunderStarUniversal will cover you financially for now, but because of the delicacy of this investigation I can not reveal everything yet. I think there is more on your family’s financial strain than just old man Barnaby’s excessive spending. Your finances will be covered in other ways for you two alone. I have my suspicions about what is going on but until I have proof I really need you to trust me.”

“It is something we could use right now actually because we are kind of well very broke.” Malachi added. “I know I overstep but she said there was to be complete honesty and since she is representing our house, we can trust her because she is trusting us.”

“There is no shame in being broke.” Reimeiko said. “I have been there. As long as you have the necessities in life everything else does not matter. I guess that explains why I had to buy my own outfits and I guess I will be buying everything I will need here including the gown for the masquerade. But that is okay. As the Princess of Thunderia, I do have help in the financial situation in more ways than one.”

“Unfortunately that is precisely so.” Byron replied. “We can only afford the bare minimum. No one outside House Blanchard knows how bad things really are for us.”

_ “Cecil is in this upto his ears and we have to know why and how.” EnDaryien said. “Reimeiko, using your Knight Thunder powers, do you sense anything out of the ordinary so far?” _

_ “Maybe it is your former brother in law’s presence that is making me uneasy, but I am not sure.” Reimeiko thought. “I will keep digging to find it all. He is married to Seidre’s twin sister Coradae. I am sure that she will remember Reimeiko uh, I mean me.” _ Aloud, she asked. “Do you get money if I end up marrying the prince?”

“Not directly.” Byron replied. “But we can leverage the prestige to great effect. It would be best to get that leverage before others found out our situation. In the circles we run in, if word got out about our financial ruin, it would be a major scandal. But our name is still worth something here in th _ e royal line.” _

_ “Their financial ruin is due to Barnaby’s major spending.” Marco said through the earpiece. “According to reports, he is in a coma in a major hospital in the West Indies.” _

Reimeiko switched to Thunderian. “I think that ought to be checked out. Something tells me that if this coma is for real then he would not be squandering the family fortune and there would be receipts of the purchases.”

_ “I will check right into that and send a small group to check out the hospital that Barnaby is supposedly in.” Marco said. _

“At the very least, we can introduce you to the right people and get you invitations to the right events.” Malachi replied. “We can offer you a first rate education in the ways of court, starting with your wardrobe and branching out from there.”

“What did I just say about an education?” Reimeiko asked. “I know more about the ways of court and warfare than any of those so-called women in this court. I am about to show those snobs up when I win Jason back and get to the bottom of this mystery. And what is wrong with what I am wearing? I will have you remember this is the formal uniform of the houses of Thunderia and Galaxia and I represent both.”

“I guess one could consider it well, unconventionally adventurous.” Byron offered. “The point is whether or not you dress the part. Now it is time to start memorizing the lineage of each great house. No wait. Perhaps it is more urgent to educate you on silverware from the least to the most obscure. You may dress the part but you also need to play it.”

“Byron, breathe.” Reimeiko ordered. “I am up-to-date on courtly maneuvers, table etiquette, manners, wine tasting, various dinner conversations and otherwise. Furthermore, I was at the top of my class when it came to memorizing and knowing the lineage of all of the kingdoms in and around the Universal Alliance. I know everything there is to know about your kingdom’s various great houses and that is including yours.”

“Hey, Byron, let us not scare Reimeiko off. She just got here.” Malachi replied. “We should show her the more fun side of living here. I was going to take her on a tour of the palace.”

“Yes, I suppose that it would not do for Reimeiko to get lost or worse,” Byron gulped. “cause an international incident by walking into the wrong room. But the lessons--”

“Maybe while we are on the tour,” Malachi added. “You can talk about the royals of the past or something. Teach while we are on the tour. I know that you can walk and talk at the same time.”

“I hope that you mean the distinguished history of the kingdoms.” Byron replied. “What do you say to a tour guide, Reimeiko? Do you want to see all that the palace has to offer?”

“I would be delighted.” Reimeiko said. “I am a learning sponge. I am ready for everything you wish to teach me. Although, I know everything there is to know about all of the Universal Alliance kingdoms.”

“Yeah, totally radical.” Malachi gushed. “I do not even know where to start, but it does not matter since we are going to see everything.”

“Oh heaven help me.” Byron sighed. “Now the first stop is the dining room. The Ruby dining room was built in the seventeen hundreds and is a display of the kingdom’s great wealth. Everything you see here is made of the finest materials and by artisans at the top of their trade. This room is most renowned for hosting the terms of the peace treaty between Taboria and the as of yet burgeoning country of Armentaria.”

“Armentaria is well known for its overload of military might and the royal family’s brute force.” Reimeiko chimed. “The present queen Elisha is quite the stuck up little twerp, acting like she is higher and more powerful than anyone else around, but she is also arrogant, spoiled, self-centered, conceited, rude and very obnoxious.”

“You seem to speak from having experienced meeting her somewhere along the way in your life and travels.” Byron acknowledged.

“Unfortunately yes.” Reimeiko said. “I mean, granted, as young as she was at the time, she really had and has no idea how much bigger, stronger, and more powerful the Universal Alliance is compared to her fleet. Her husband is a big blowhard who is all talk and no real action. He talks a big game and can dish it out but he can never take it. He is all big and bad when he is in the lead and is pushing people around, but if the tables get turned on him or someone calls his bluff and takes him down, he runs off like the hounds of hell are on his tail.”

“Wow. Now that is what I call calling them like you see them.” Malachi gushed. “You really are the Princess of Thunderia and the leader of the Universal Alliance.” 


	9. Explanations and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While going farther into the tour Reimeiko explains her reasons for getting "Involved" with the Social Season gaining a little more of Byron's confidence in her, then later explains the situation to her friend Pepper D'Angelo who is covering the story for KTSE news which is the news station for ThunderStar Enterprises.

“Only one from there would know everything there is to know about all the other players in the game.” the duke admonished. “I would almost say for sure that your knowledge of us is equally thorough.”

“I also correlated and memorized the history of every house family from the first lock up to present day.” Reimeiko said. “Shall I give you the rundown of every house from the beginning to the present day?”

“Heavens no, that would take centuries for the long haul as you say.” Byron breathed. “And that would build up quite the appetite. Which reminds me, now that you are here as our guest, the royal kitchens can make you anything your heart desires. Go on ask for anything.”

“Anything huh?’ Reimeiko asked. “How about the biggest ice cream sundae I have ever seen with three spoons and I will share it with the two of you?”

“The finest chefs in the world and you choose an ice cream sundae of all things?” Byron sneered. After a few minutes they receive an ice cream sundae as big as Reimeiko’s head and three spoons. “Alright, I stand corrected, this is actually very good.”

“That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Malachi said. After the dining room, the brothers showed Reimeiko the sights, starting with the lofty rooms that proudly displayed the Alliance history. “And here in the historic east wing, we have the national Taborian gallery.”

“In the days past, this was the throne room, the center of power where reigning monarchs would hold court. But once the new throne room was built, this became a gallery devoted to the important relics like the Taborian crown jewels. Those are over here.” They led her to a display case where an orb and the Taborian scepter sit glistening on pillows.

“It is very orblike.” Reimeiko replied. “The golden scepter. Is everything themed?”

“Oh yes, pretty much.” Byron said. “They are the symbols of the crown. Every king and queen has held these during their coronation.” 

“You know, if everything goes according to plan and you marry Prince Jason, you might one day hold them yourself.” Malachi added.

_ “I know that you want to tell them that Reimeiko is already married to Karyson.” Tristan said. “But you need to wait until I can reconnect him to me and Knight Wolf.” _

“I like your confidence.” Malachi said. “And here is the palace pool and deck. Floating the days away has never been so attainable. It is like we are at a fancy hotel.”

“If by fancy hotel you mean an enduring symbol of the strength and dignity of the Taborian government.” Byron snapped.

_ “This is not the Thaddea I know and remember.” Reimeiko thought. “I just do not understand what happened to invoke all of these crazy changes?” _

_ “The parents are still working on that.” Tristan said. “We need to find out who is ruling Thaddea in Dad’s place so we can fix the main situation.” _

“Why is a bathroom part of the tour?” Reimeiko asked. “Do not get me wrong, it looks perfect for bubble baths. Why is this particular bathtub and bathroom on the tour?”

“This is the biggest bathtub in the entire palace.” Malachi said. “It is perfect both in shape and height to achieve the optimal ratio of water to bubble levels. I will share my formula with you later.”

“Please tell me when you say that this is the biggest tub in the entire palace,” Byron asked, “that you have not actually tried every tub in the royal palace? No wait, do not answer that. I would like to maintain some level of plausible deniability on this.”

Malachi chuckled as he and Byron led Reimeiko to the last room of the royal tour, the royal throne and hall of portraits room.

“The royal throne room looks like it was totally made for me and the future.” Reimeiko replied. “I will gain him and everything about him for the sake of the future.”

“As it should be.” Byron said. “This is where the King and Queen sit to meet with foreign dignitaries and their people. In the old days, it used to be that people and nobility alike had to pay their respect by kneeling and touching the hem of the king or queen. But ever since a successful assassination on a queen several hundred years ago, that was outlawed. In fact, you must never touch the king or queen physically without their permission. Now, if you will follow me this way.”

Byron walked away from the thrones to the hall of portraits on the far end, but Reimeiko and Malachi hung back to really look at the thrones.

“I have always wondered if those thrones were comfortable.” Malachi asked her. “I wonder if they are as comfortable as they look from here at this vantage point.”

“As tempting as trying them on for size is.” Reimeiko replied. “Maybe we should respectfully look at them from a distance although, I know it is only what you have been doing your whole life. Shall we catch up to Byron before he realizes that we are not listening?”

Without thinking twice, Reimeiko and Malachi hurry to catch up to Byron before he could turn around and find they were not with him.

“And this portrait of King Keitaro was bequeathed to him by the Count of Evedia as a gift.” Byron said.

“Wow, King Keitaro was extremely handsome.” Reimeiko replied, “He also has a very commanding air about him and is very hypnotic. Karyson, Racine, Koridon and Jason’s great-great grandfather on their mother Seidre’s side of the family was quite the fierce protector and defender as well.” As Malachi skipped off to scout ahead, the grandeur of everything that had been seen hit Reimeiko hard but she had to act like she really did not know anything about her Karyson and Jason’s royal home. “Wow, Karyson was not kidding when he said he was crown prince of Thaddea, was he?”

“I would much prefer it if you did not use his first name so much in public.” Byron said. “There is royal protocol to follow you realize after all. But I am curious, what exactly are you doing here in Taboria?” 

“Well Your Grace, have you not ever been in love?” Reimeiko asked. Byron dumbfounded and blushing caught her attention. “I knew it! Alright wiseguy, who is the lucky lady in your life?”

“There is no one. I do not have time for such diversions.” Byron said flustered. “It is you we are talking about. Why are you here trying to win the hand of Prince Jason Walters?”

Reimeiko knew that she had to be careful how she answered for the sake of not blowing her cover, but also to make sure that she did not reveal herself too soon like Daryien said although Byron and Malachi already knew who she was and where she came from.

“Byron, believe it or not, fate led me here.” Reimeiko replied. “I am not sure why fate put Garyson in my path and brought me to you, but Karyson is special. I knew it from the moment we met and I did not even know that Jason was a prince then unlike Karyson who is from Thaddea. And now I have this incredible chance to reconnect with him thanks to you and Malachi. Should I not follow through and see what happens next? Do you think it is too sentimental?”

“No, Your Highness, I think I see it now.” Byron acknowledged. “You have a certain something about you, maybe a charm, I am not sure, but I sense something very familiar about you like you have been here before. Perhaps you do have a slim sliver of a chance after all.”

“ _ I knew there was something I did not like about him.” Tristan growled through the earpiece. “Byron Blanchard was not always a stuck up blowhard like he is now. Back in the days before old man Blanchard deserted and abandoned them, Byron used to be cool. Nowadays, he is just as stuck up as his old man. I wonder if there is more that happened to make him such a stiff.” _

Reimeiko chuckled at Tristan’s rogue assessment. “Do not celebrate yet.” Byron said. “We will still have our work cut out for us. If you are not careful, it could all end tomorrow.”

“Typical grouch. You just could not end it on a high note could you?” Reimeiko asked. Byron shrugged as Malachi returned to them. To herself she thought. “ _ I hope I do not regret making this move. It would be a shame if the man I am already married to gets caught up in a bad case of bigamy.” _

“Hey what is up? Are you two coming?” Malachi asked. “Come on, I hear it is almost time for dinner and I am totally starved. And it will be an excellent time to see what you know about the different silverware.”

“It sounds like a party. Lead the way.” Reimeiko replied. Later on, after the tour of the palace and the dinner, Byron and Malachi walked with Reimeiko back to her room. “You know, I have to really say that this was really fun. We are going to have so much fun together and thank you both for picking me for your house.”

“It was the best decision I have ever made as far as I can really tell.” Malachi said cheerfully

“The dye is cast, is it not? I suppose we shall see just how you fare in the days to come and how much you have learned tomorrow in any case.” Byron added ruefully. “Good night, Reimeiko, we will find you tomorrow to plan for the masquerade. If you need anything, we will be in the suite next door, otherwise, sleep well.”

She returned to her room and after her things are unpacked and put away, she sat at the table on her balcony and began typing away into her latest entry in her computer journal:  **_After the final battle with Chaotic and Nemesira, I thought we were done facing off with tyrants, dictators and conspiracies, but it seems there is another conspiracy to face off with. Something has happened to separate Karyson from Tristan, Knight Wolf and his memories of being connected with Reimeiko Thunderis and where she fits into his life_ ** : A video call from Pepper paused her musings. She knew that Pepper was going to have a ton of questions knowing the truth.


	10. Time and Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After updating Pepper D'Angelo about what was going on and what she was doing in Taboria, Reimeiko joins Derrick on the roof and learns more about what was going on herself and even decides to surprise Karyson by sneaking into his room along the way.

“Jamison, what is going on?” Pepper asked. “Why are there women competing for the man Reimeiko Thunderis is already married to and ruling a kingdom with.”

“I wish I knew Pepper.” Reimeiko replied, “All I know is that somewhere between our last battle and the present, Karyson was separated from Tristan and Knight Wolf and does not have his memories of his life with Reimeiko and we have got to get them back somehow.”

“Well, my crew and I will help you solve this mystery anyway we can.” Pepper said. “Anything you need, do not hesitate to call. We will be right within earshot and I will get you all the information you need on the rest of the players.”

“Thanks Pepper, I will keep you posted on that.” Reimeiko said. She hung up with Pepper and went back to her Journal:  **_Maybe performing a telepathic link is what I need to do to start the ball rolling. But no matter what happens, I am not going to let anyone or anything come between Karyson and Reimeiko. I am wide awake and restless. How can I sleep when Reimeiko’s whole life is seriously changing? I need to take a walk. I will write more later_ ** : I got up and found myself walking the palace halls in the moonlight thinking about Reimeiko and what would happen if things did not work out between her and Karyson. Oddly enough, just the thought of them not being together felt like a serious stab to my heart. I felt the same way when Tristan separated himself from me, but it was not because he did not love me or did not want to be with me. Tristan broke up with and separated himself from me to apparently save my life, but come to find out, it was his future self, Karyson’s future self that sent those nightmares to test us and the strength of our love for eachother. It was only by combining the power of our love that we were able to destroy the evil that threatened to destroy us. But after the last battle, Tristan and I promised eachother to face each new challenge together no matter what. Now we had to face that same promise again with Reimeiko and Karyson. I was so consumed in my thoughts, I was not watching where I was going and bumped into Derrick.

“Whoa Thunderis becareful.” Derrick said. “What are you doing out here so late? You should be getting your sleep like the rest of them for the Masquerade and the events of tomorrow.”

“I am feeling too anxious to sleep.” Reimeiko replied. “I just have a lot on my mind and my body will not let me sleep at all. What about you? What are you doing out here so late at night instead of sleeping?”

“I was just trying to get away from everyone as well as the flash and flare for a little while.” he said. “You know what, why do you not come with me for a little while?”

She followed Derrick as he led her through the palace, eventually to the courtyard where he pointed to a tree. “Do you want me to admire the tree or climb it with you?” Reimeiko asked. 

“We are going to climb it.” Derrick replied. “The special thing about this particular tree is that it is very close to the palace. So close that from the top we can make it to the roof. Trust me this will be worth it.”

Reimeiko followed him up the tree and after a few minutes of climbing, they made it upto the roof of the palace and the view of Wolfera. “Oh wow, this is absolutely gorgeous.” Reimeiko gushed.

“I am glad that you like it.” Derrick replied. “Anyway, I am going to hang out here for a while. You are welcome to stick around if you want to and keep me company. That balcony across the roof is Karyson’s room and actually, you can get there from here if you want to surprise him.”

“Yes, I think I will surprise him.” Reimeiko said. She shimmied her way across the roof where Karyson’s room was. “Okay, there is nothing to it. I have just got to get down to his window safely.” Elegantly, she swung through Karyson’s open window and landed very gracefully. “Yes, made it safely. Surprise, I had to see you.”

“Reimeiko, I do not understand.” he said. “What are you doing here?” He ran over and wrapped her up in a big hug. “I thought that I would never see you again.”

“Malachi and Byron Blanchard are sponsoring me.” Reimeiko replied. “He brought me here to join the other suitors in the competition for Jason. Malachi seems to like me. I am not so sure about Byron though.”

“House Blanchard is sponsoring you?” Karyson asked. “I knew they would likely sponsor someone but I have never heard of a noble house sponsoring a commoner.”

Reimeiko bristled at the mention of the word commoner, furious that the nobles and royals threw it around like a vulgar word.

“Honestly, Malachi saw our obvious chemistry and how happy he saw you because we were together.” Reimeiko said. “And before you say anything, no one asked you to be subtle.” 

“Wait, all of that explains what you are doing here in Dovera.” Karyson replied. “But it does not explain how you landed in my chambers. You might have noticed the other noble ladies are not exactly here for a receiving and greeting line.”

“I am not the rest of the noble ladies.” Reimeiko replied. “I will take every advantage to be reunited with my Karyson and shove out every snob who tries to come between us. I suppose not many of the so-called women show up in your chambers unannounced.”

“Definitely not and certainly not by coming through my window.” he chuckled. “Now tell me, how is it that you are here with me right now in this room Reia Mia?”

“I could not stay away.” Reimeiko replied. “I want you so badly, it hurts Kary. I could not sleep knowing that we were under the same roof, knowing how much I wanted to be here right next to you.” She leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a slow and lingering kiss, flashes of the memories of the past beginning to resurface of his true connection to his lady love.

“You tempt me, my Princess.” he announced. Karyson took her into his arms leaning her against the wall pressing his lips to hers, softly at first, then deeper. Then he dragged himself away from her, his eyes regarding her thoughtfully. “Most people here, I know what they are going to do, say, and what they want and how they intend to get it. But you Reia Mia, whenever you are around, unexpected things seem to happen. You have a way of surprising me everytime.”

“Karyson, you are about to learn, but you have always known that I am full of surprises. But so are you my Knight Wolf.” Without thinking twice, she kissed him again sending more flashes of memories of them together into his cerebral cortex. Reluctantly he broke off the kiss and met her eyes.

“I cannot wait to learn more about you, my Reimeiko.” he replied. “But I am afraid that it will have to wait for another time. It is too dangerous for you to be here. I mean courtly gossip and rumors. If you are truly representing the Blanchard family, you will soon find the eyes of the court and nobles watching you waiting for you to make a mistake, waiting for a reason to cause a scandal and I would hate to make your time here more difficult. So as much as it pains me and believe me it does pain me Reimeiko, you should go for now.”

“But will I see you again?” Reimeiko asked, fighting the tears. He could tell it was hunting her to leave him, but his soft touch strengthened her letting her know they would be together again soon. She kissed him one more time, strengthening their connection even more. She left Karyson’s room and slipped back on to the roof where Derrick was sitting and contemplating. She sat down next to him. “Do you mind having some company?”

“Of course not.” he said. “I would not have brought you up here if I did. This is my favorite spot in the entire palace. Just me and the stars.” He leaned back on his elbows and Reimeiko copied him enjoying the view. “So did you wish Jason a beautiful good night?”

“Yeah, something like that.” Reimeiko sighed. But even with Karyson’s soothing reassurance, the tightness in Reimeiko’s chest would ease up a great deal but would not go away too completely. “This is quite a breathtaking view. And very beautiful as well.”

“No one else knows about it so no one else comes up here.” Derrick announced. “Well no one besides you knows about it because it is so isolated up here. A place to get away from the craziness.”

“So that is why you brought me up here?” Reimeiko asked. “Are you not afraid or worried I will ruin your hiding spot? What if I am going to be up here all of the time now?”

“You know I think I could find a way to tolerate it.” he said. “I guess it just seemed like something you would like. Whenever all of these courtly royal walls start closing in being up here makes me feel normal again. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” she replied. “You know, sometimes I cannot believe that I am really here after all these years. It is like, I do not know, like coming home. But it is not the same as I remember. Something is seriously off kilter.”

“I will say,” he said. “It takes a certain kind of person to pack up, go to a foreign kingdom and try and win over a man that she had just met. Commoners as royalty have never been Taboria’s cup of tea if you really think about it.”

“Is this your way of saying you think I am only here for Jason?” Reimeiko asked. 

“Well are you not?” Derrick counterasked. “All of the other noble ladies are just here for him. No, I take that back. They are all just after the crown. They are not in this for him. I would say that you are the same as the rest of the crown chasers.”

“Then you would seriously be wrong about me.” Reimeiko snapped. “Maybe I am here for the adventure, or something more substantial than this waste of time contest which is rigged from the beginning and I have no chance of winning because I am not the present king’s idea of the woman for his crown prince.”

Furious about how this conversation was going, Reimeiko stood up and began to make her way back to the tree where she could get back to the ground with Derrick close behind.


	11. Reimeiko's History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimeiko shares her backstory with Derrick about who she really is and where she fits in and even though she shows him the truth, he still does not believe her. The arrival of the Animegis Guardians brings more information into the investigation. She meets the first of the other suitors in the palace boutique Elenia Zhang and gains quite a bit of information.

“Wait, Thunderis, I am sorry.” Derrick said. “I did not mean to bump you in with all the other ladies around this country. I know that you are nothing like them. You actually care about other people whereas the nobles and royals here care only for themselves. I truly did not mean to make you angry. In anycase, if you want to last around here, you had better be ready for tomorrow with all the bowing and curtseying. There are rules for everything around here you know.”

“Believe me, I know the royal rules of protocol.” Reimeiko said. “I am not about to let a bunch of stuck up nobles come between me and my future with my soulmate. I have seen the future and the queen by Karyson’s side is me and no one else.”

“You know the other ladies vying for Jason have been training for it all their lives.” Derrick replied. “They will do whatever it takes to make sure they take the lead in all things.”

“Well I can let you in on all the advantages I have that none of them do.” Reimeiko said. “I was not only raised and trained in royal protocol and how to be a wife and mother by my mother, but I was also trained in the art of warfare by my dad and his team of fighters. I can harness the powers and elements of my home, and Karyson and I were connected together years ago so none of the others have a chance with him because we are bound to each other eternally.”

“Oh wow seriously?” he asked. “I did not think that you were that Reimeiko Thunderis. She and Karyson were married centuries ago. They cannot be alive today. There is no way unless-” Reimeiko lit up with her brows raised.

“My full name by royal standards is Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis Wolfe.” Reimeiko said. “I am the eldest daughter of Thor and Kyiandra Kinsworthy Thunderis, the king and queen of Thunderia and the Universal Alliance.”

“Oh wow, you look pretty darn good for someone who is over three thousand years old.” Derrick replied. “No, it is impossible for you two to be the Reimeiko and Karyson of the past. They lived centuries ago.”

“We are immortal, Derrick.” Reimeiko explained. “We may move from one timeline to another but we are all eternal. I am Knight Thunder of Thunderia able to harness the powers and the elements of my kingdom and Karyson is able to do the same thing as Knight Wolf. Watch, I will prove to you who I am.” She drew her swords that were hidden behind her and crossed them above her head. “By the power of Galaxia! Thunderian Thorstar Universal Ultimate Galactic Knight Power!” The lightning swirled around her body followed by the gold light of change. Reimeiko Thunderis was transformed into Knight Thunder, much to Derrick’s wide surprise. “Usually, because my fellow Knights and I have reached our ultimate level, we do not have to use our weapons to transform into our Knight forms. All we have to do is think and the hero form appears on us.”

“Wow, I am seeing it but I am still not completely believing it.” Derrick announced. “It is just so unreal. If Karyson is one of you, how come he has never displayed this kind of power.”

“All we know is that somewhere between our last battle and the meeting at Russo’s Karyson was separated from his human and hero personalities Tristan Michael Llewellyn and Knight Wolf.” Reimeiko explained. 

“But if Karyson has a human form that is different from him as well as Knight Wolf, that also means you have a different human form as well.” Derrick interjected.

“I am known as Jamison Logan McKagan Llewellyn by human standards.” Reimeiko explained. “Tristan, Karyson’s human form is my husband as Karyson is Reimeiko’s. Besides my siblings, Aaron and Keilyn and our fellow Knights as well as Karyson’s siblings you are the only one who knows about this.”

“I see. Now we had better go.” Derrick insisted. “I do not want to get you into trouble being out after curfew.”

“Trouble? Why would you get me into trouble?” she asked. “I can handle trouble. I am Knight Thunder after all.”

“Maybe you can,” he said. “But you are still new here. I do not want to get you into any kind of mess on my account. It is not like it is in normal life where you can just be yourself and do what you want. Here there is always going to be someone waiting for some gossip to spread about you and use against you. I know what this place looks like but do not let it fool you. Most people do not get happily ever after around here. Come on.”

Reimeiko followed Derrick from the roof after reverting back to herself, while still holding the Knight Thunder persona, back to the tree, and down. As they got closer to the ground, the branches became more sparse. Derrick dropped out of the tree to the ground, then held out his hand to Reimeiko. He pulled her down and for a brief moment, held her in his arms before he set her on the ground.

“Hey Derrick, I just wanted to say, you are extremely cute when you are flustered.” she smirked. “I remember that was a way to perk you up when you gained the interest of that special someone.”

Derrick laughed and looked away blushing, looking like he was about to say something, but then he thought better of it. “You are real trouble, I think Thunderis.”

“I guess it depends on how you look at it Derrick.” she giggled. “Good night Mr. Werner.”

She left behind a speechless Derrick and headed back to her room hopeful that she would fall asleep fairly quickly. Samson, one of her guardians, was there waiting for her perched on the desk near the bed in owl form. When he was sure it was only his mistress, he reverted to cat form jumping over onto the bed.

“Jaira and I completed our circuit of the country, Your Highness.” Samson said. “And nothing is as any of us remember it. Something is seriously not right.”

“This is not the Thaddea the rest of the Guardians and Knights remember.” Jaira added. “The present king and queen is named Cecil and Alyssa Walters. Word around the palace is that they are ruling Taboria and Karyson and Samuel Walters are brothers.”

“Samuel’s only siblings are his twin sister Francine, uh I mean Ceres.” Reimeiko replied. “And his half brother Jason Walters. We have to get to the bottom of this before Cecil gets Karyson tied up in bigamy and casts him from everything that matters.”

Samson and Jaira left the room so that Reimeiko could change clothes and go to bed, hopeful she would fall asleep quickly. The next morning Byron and Malachi arrived going through the outfits that Reimeiko had brought with her.

“No, not this one.” Byron said. “Not this one, too casual, too American, too stretchy. What we are looking for is the perfect look for your debut for the Masquerade tonight. The first event of the Social Season is tonight, the masquerade.”

“It is the ball where all of the suitors will be presented formally to Prince Jason as well as the king.” Malachi added. “While not everyone everyone wears a costume or a mask, you can be sure the ladies competing for Garyson’s attention will be pulling out all of the stops to make sure they are all he sees.”

“I suppose it is too much to ask if you even packed a costume appropriate for a black tie affair?” Byron asked, looking disdainfully at the rest of the clothes in her suitcase. He let out a long suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well we were not sure so we made you an appointment at the palace boutique.” Malachi said. “Maybe you will find something there that you like better. And remember tonight is very important. You could end up getting to dance with Jason and it is your chance to make a first impression on all of the influential people and to stand apart from everyone else there.”

“Do not worry fellows, I have got this.” Reimeiko announced. She grabbed her adventure bag and left her room to go to the palace boutique. Just to be on the safe side, she had Knight Thunder in full power. This was not the Thaddea she knew or remembered. She stepped into the boutique and saw one of the suitors in her underwear looking through the various costumes. “Oh I am sorry, I did not realize that someone was already in here.”

“It is no problem.” she said. “To be honest, I did not have an appointment. I am Elenia Zhang. I suppose you are also here to prepare for the Masquerade tonight as well?”

“I am Reimeiko Thunderis; and yes, I am here to prepare for this hide and seek parade too.” Reimeiko said giggling. “This is quite the flash and flare event just to try and win the hand of one of the Walters boys.”

_ “She is the multi-talented suitor from Thaddea.” Tristan said through the earpiece Reimeiko wore. “Elenia is the one you should try and make friends with the most. The other suitors are serious backbiters including Melinda Edwards so watch yourself.” _

“Since you are here and not already dressed,” Elenia said. “I must assume that you are like me and searching for something to wear. The seamstress seems to be running late, but I can show you around. This boutique has the most exquisite gowns. Let me just slip my dress on.” She pulled on the dress she was holding but struggled to get the zipper up. Reimeiko helped her with no hesitation. Elenia donned a matching mask and settled it on her face before turning back around to face Reimeiko grinning at her. “Thank you, not many people here are nice like you.” She twirled around her full skirts twirling out. “Now what about you? One must have a mask for the masquerade. Have you seen the angel costume? You would look amazing in white.”

“I will take a look.” Reimeiko said. She slipped into the changing room with the dress, Silver Sensation and with a snap of her fingers was wearing her version of it and her glasses transformed into a matching mask. The outfit for Princess Reimeiko was just what she needed to help trigger Karyson’s true memory of his connection with Reimeiko and reunite them. “So how do I look?”

“Oh wow, you look absolutely amazing.” Elenia gushed. The two of them left the boutique then Reimeiko met Malachi at the bottom of the grand staircase just outside the ballroom.

“You look sensational, Reimeiko.” Malachi said. “One thing I should mention, as soon as you enter the ballroom, tell the herald your name and title so that you can be announced. Since you are working undercover, you do not have a title, but since my family is “Sponsoring” you, then you could technically be considered a lady.”


	12. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working the Masquerade Ball, Reimeiko meets up with Lamani Evander, Jamison's sister in law Erin and Derrick helps her to get the first dance by going through the kitchen.

“I am going to hide in plain sight, but I am going to be honest about who I am.” she replied. “My full scenario is Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis, Princess of Galaxia.”

“Well it is not very classic but I guess it will do.” Malachi replied. The doors to the grand ballroom were thrown open and she made her grand entrance. The herald announced Malachi, then turned to acknowledge Reimeiko.

“Reimeiko Christyne Amaryllis Thunderis of Galaxia.” the herald said. She walked on into the ballroom. Once farther inside, Malachi turned to speak with her.

“I have got to go speak with Byron for a second.” he said. “You will be alright on your own. Just get out there and mingle with everyone.”

“Mingle, right. I can do that.” Reimeiko replied suddenly uneasy. She looked around the room for someone to speak to when an unfamiliar person caught her by the arm and turned Reimeiko to face them. She instantly recognised her from the debriefing. 

“Forgive me for being forward, but I have never seen you here before.” Lamani announced. “I always notice when a new name is announced by the heralds. I make a point to know all the ladies of court. I am Lamani Aileen Evander, Duchess of Lorea. Reimeiko Thunderis of Galaxia, that title does not say a lot.” 

“Actually, my dad’s family hails from Thunderia and my mother’s family hails from Thenoria.” Reimeiko replied. “My family is one of the oldest royal families in the Universal Alliance.”

“Well seeing as you are new to this court let me give you some advice.” Lamani said. “When you are presented to King Cecil, you should kiss his shoe. It is a Taborian custom to show deep respect and reverence to the monarchy. You are so lucky I was here to warn you, otherwise you would look so ridiculous.”

“Really? Thanks.” Reimeiko said. “If you will excuse me, there is someone I was hoping to speak to.”

New entry for the journal: **_Lamani Evander of Lorea is definitely a venomous snake to look out for. I was not new to the customs of court and I was not about to follow her advice. No wonder this place did not feel right or feel the way I had remembered. This was not the kingdom of Thaddea, this was the kingdom of Taboria, Deon and Ceres’s home, or as I knew them now, Samuel and Francine Walters also known as Knight Mirage and Knight Libra. I did not understand any of this, if Deon or Samuel abdicated, according to the Galaxian line of succession the role would fall to Ceres or Francine or Jason the son of Cecil and Coradae who was born a few days after Seidre delivered Karyson, Racine, and Korydon while visiting her twin sister and brother in law. Despite the fact they are cousins, Jason could pass for their twin and vise versa. Tristan’s crew knew who they were looking for, but getting Jason here to take over before the end of the season was not going to be easy, but I learned through the grapevine that son knew who was involved and where they fit in_** :

“We are already a mile ahead of you, Your Highness.” Marco said. “We are looking into tracking down Samuel, Francine, and Jason right now.” Looking across the ballroom, she spotted Elenia standing with the other noble ladies.

“Hello again. I am glad to see that you made it. “Elenia said. “So this is the Taborian Masquerade. What do you really think of it.”

“This masquerade here in Taboria is very wonderful although it is a little overwhelming.” Reimeiko replied. “To be honest, I do not see why Taboria is hosting the Social Season for the Thaddean prince instead of their own line of royalty?”

“The present crown prince Jason Walters is the true heir to the Taborian throne.” Alondra Thorne said. “At the end of the Social Season Prince Jason will choose his bride.”

“The only problem is Karyson is the heir to Thaddea not Taboria.” Taryn Wyatt insisted in Thunderian. “Are these nobles so stupid that they do not see that Karyson Wolfe is the heir to Thaddea not Taboria?”

“I think because of the resemblance between the cousins,” Reimeiko replied. “They think that Karyson is Jason, at least until the truth gets revealed.”

“I can tell that you are going to enjoy yourself here.” Elenia said. “To be honest, it is very refreshing to be around someone so excited. Fancy galas are just second nature to me. When you have gone to as many as I have they can lose their charm. Unless of course, you find the right companions in Court.” She was about to say more when someone caught her eye from across the room. “Please excuse me, there is someone that I need to greet, but maybe we can talk later?” She walked away leaving Reimeiko and Taryn behind.

“I do not like the feel of this, Your Highness.” Taryn hissed. “How can they confuse a Thaddean Prince with a Taborian? It just does not make any sense.”

“I know you are right.” Reimeiko replied. “It does not make any sense, but we will get to the bottom of this and Karyson and I will be reunited once Tristan and Knight Wolf reconnect with him.” Reimeiko saw Derrick right within eyesight and earshot across the room. He nodded and gave her and Taryn a stiff bow as they approached him.

“Good evening my Ladies.” Derrick announced bowing stiffly to them not knowing right away who they were.

“Well would you look at that, Taryn.” Reimeiko smirked. “He does have manners after all. I guess that is one bet you have won against all odds.”

“Thunderis? Is that you?” Derrick asked. “I did not even recognise you. You caught me off-guard. I was not expecting you to blend in so well or look like you actually belong here.”

“You were right, Reimeiko.” Taryn acknowledged. “Karyson’s guard dog has a serious bite to him to put his bark to shame. I thought Malachi was the one with the one with the bark and bite.”

“Nope, Derrick is the one with the bark and bite a lot like his dad did years ago.” Reimeiko replied. “There are still some missing from Karyson’s entourage, but I think they will resurface as the time will continue.”

“Well looking the part does not mean you are going to be welcome here you know.” Derrick smirked. “Looking the part and really being the part are two very different things.”

“Apparently, he has not met the real Princess Reimeiko Thunderis.” Taryn replied. “You are the Queen of the Universal Alliance, Karyson’s wife and real true love.”

“He does not and is not aware of that.” Reimeiko said in Thunderian. “He and everyone here believes he is the heir to Taboria and not Thaddea. I do not even know if they know that bigamy is against the law in the Universal Alliance.”

Reverting back to english, Taryn reported to her. “I need to check in with my dad and let him know what we have found out so far.” Taryn said. “We will get to the bottom of this mystery and get everything back to normal. Excuse me.”

“Derrick Werner, did you just call me Thunderis a few minutes ago?” Reimeiko demanded. He nodded sheepishly. “I love it. Is this like our thing now? Are we really bonding here?”

“Yeah I guess that I did.” he said. “That is your name is it not? But bonding is not exactly how I meant it. I mean bonding with others is not my strong suit.”

“Too late.” she said beaming. “We will be best friends before you know it and for someone who is so jaded, you sure like pretending you know more about this place than anyone else.”

“Who says that I am pretending?” he demanded. “I actually grew up here. I know some things about this place that others around here do not and plenty that would be helpful and for you.”

“Yeah I am sure you could know anything that might be helpful to me.” Reimeiko scoffed. “You think I do not have what it takes to be here like the rest of your better than everyone else, nobles and royals. I do not deserve to be with my true love and have my happy ever after. Well for your information, I have been to the future, I know who the true Queen is and it is not any of them around here.”

“Maybe I know how Jason feels about you.” Derrick offered. “Or how you can get the first dance with him instead of waiting in some stupid receiving line of ladies.”

“Information on how he really feels and the first dance?” Reimeiko demanded. “You really know how he feels about me and can really get me the first dance with him really? You can make that happen?”

“I do, but I usually do not play favorites with the women around here.” Derrick replied. “Why in the world should I stick my neck out to help you?”

“Seriously?” Reimeiko snapped. “You know what, forget it! I do not need you to play favorites. I am not any of these ladies around here. Two, you have been a serious jerk to me so far and three, you owe me one, Buster!”

“A jerk? I have not- I mean oh shoot I have, have I not?” Derrick replied. “I am sorry, Thunderis. I am not the easiest person to get close to or get to know.”

“Do not sound so surprised.” she replied. “Wait, let me guess, you had already made up your mind about me that first night we met.”

“Honestly, yeah maybe a little.” he said sheepishly. “My read on you is that you are fun, adventurous, I guess I am going to have to start calling you fearless, too, although, I am not sure you should be around here. I have not seen Karyson light up the way he did when he was with you in America since maybe forever.” 

“It sounds like Karyson feels the same way I do around him or you know a spark when you feel one.” Reimeiko smirked. “You cannot give a woman so many compliments and expect her not to notice.”

“I do know a spark when I see one, Thunderis.” he replied. “And we were talking about you and Jason here remember, your future together.”

“If you say so.” Reimeiko replied. “Now, I believe there was talk of making sure I had the first dance with him tonight. How do you plan to pull that magic trick off?”

“The same way I know how Jason feels about you.” Derrick said. “By seeing things around here that the others do not. Now come on, we are getting out of here. I told you that you would have to trust me did I not?”

Derrick turned and walked toward the hallway bidding Reimeiko to follow him with the curl of his hand. He led her down a long corridor before opening a wide metal door to the palace kitchen.

“You took me to the kitchen?” Reimeiko asked. “If you had wanted a meal with me you could have just asked. I never know what to expect from you. I like this side of you.”

“If you want predictable you can go back and hang out with the nobles.” Derrick said. The chef noticed Reimeiko with Derrick from across the room.

“Hey lady what are you doing back here.” the chef demanded. “This area is off limits to outsiders and high class snobby socialites.” Reimeiko just chuckled at her sister in law’s retort.


	13. Hidden Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimeiko is finally presented at the Masquerade Ball but a sinester plot is about to be unleashed that will put the Princess and her Knights right in the middle of it

“It is nice to see you too Erin Llewellyn.” Reimeiko smirked. “Does your family know that you are here in Taboria in a five star palace serving your highest rated dishes? I am with Derrick here and we were just passing through to catch the first dance.”

“Oh Ja--uh Reimeiko, you are with Derrick?” Erin asked. “Carry on then just make sure that rogue keeps his hands off of my fig and olive tapenade?”

“Tapen what?” Derrick asked. “Uh that is not going to be a problem for me to do.” Just then, a servant carrying a large silver platter rushed out from the preparation station without looking but Reimeiko spotted a slick spot of water just in front of her.

“Hey look out!” Reimeiko shouted. The young server slipped but using her incredible speed, Reimeiko caught the server by the arm with one hand and steadied the tray with the other. She saw the name on her tag was Serah.

“Whoa, thank you.” Serah said. “You seriously saved my life. You are the first noble I have seen to ever step in to help a servant. How did you do that so fast? You were amazing.”

“Let us just say I have averted my share of waitressing disasters before.” Reimeiko replied. “It looks like you got a little something on your uniform. Here,let me help you.” She moved to the sink and moistened a clean rag with water, then sprinkled it with a dash of salt. Using a circular motion, she quickly removed the stain from her uniform.

“Wow, it is as good as new, thank you.” Serah gushed. She took the tray and scurried quickly away from the kitchen and back to the ballroom.

“It looks like the sink splashed some water on you and your dress.” Derrick teased. “And I did not expect you to come to that servant’s rescue the way that you did.”

“The water will dry in a minute and no one will even know that it has been there.” Reimeiko said. “And as far as the servant goes, it was just a little stain, it was no big deal.”

“If that servant had nearly bumped into anyone else in that ballroom,” Derrick said. “She would have been getting yelled at or fired or even both. Most likely both. Most of the so-called people out there care more about their fancy clothes and social standing than the actual people out there serving them.”

“Well I do not share that mindset.” Reimeiko snarled. “Without the people who serve them, those air-headed nobles would have to fend for themselves. And other than the obvious, you are not even dressed for a masquerade.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Derrick demanded. “I do not usually go in for these sorts of things. I know I do not have to be. But it is not about me, it is about Karyson.”

“So you are looking out for him, that is super sweet.” she said. “It was just as I thought. You are not as tough of a nut to crack after all.”

“There is no need to get all whatever it is about it.” he said. “Now come on, let us get you the dance I promised you.” Reimeiko followed Derrick to a small servants entrance at the back of the kitchen and looked through the small window out into the ballroom behind Karyson and King Cecil. “Step right through here and you will skip the whole line of girls hoping to dance with Jason. He always would have chosen you for this if given the chance, and now he will have one.”

“Before I go, answer me something.” she said. “Why are you helping me, I mean really? Half the time you are telling me I do not belong here and that I will not last and now this.”

“Maybe half the time I am hoping that I am wrong.” Derrick said. He gave her a half smile before the door closed between them. She walked confidently over to where Karyson was standing.

“Well hello, you will have to forgive me, but I do not think we have met before now.” Karyson said. “I know of all of the women who are here for me, but you my lady have me at a disadvantage.”

“We have actually met twice before.” Reimeiko replied. “It has not even been twenty-four hours since we saw each other and the meeting before was with the beautiful Lady Liberty.”

“Now you truly have me at a disadvantage.” he said. “Your presence is baffling to me. I cannot stop my mind from racing. Is she a high ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world? So who are you? What brings you here?”

“You brought me here, Kary.” Reimeiko replied. “And you will be even more surprised when you finally figure out the truth. No guesses yet? Even with the mention of Lady Liberty?”

Karyson stared at her hard for a moment meeting her eyes and his finally widening in recognition. “Reimeiko? Oh of course. I thought I would never see you again. So we do meet again.” The music began and grew louder. Around the room couples began to pair up and take to the dance floor. “It seems that you are just in time tonight, the first dance is beginning. Would you do me the honor?” He held out his hand to her.

“I would love to.” she replied,taking his offered hand. He swept her into his arms and onto the dancefloor where the ladies of court looked on with surprise and jealousy. Behind them, she saw Malachi pump his fist in the air excitedly. “For you, I would not have missed this.”

“I am glad that you made it to the ball.” Karyson said. “After last night I was tempted to believe that seeing you was just a dream, but here you are in the flesh.” As the music shifted, Karyson gracefully spun Reimeiko out of his embrace. Using his hand for support, she dipped back elegantly only to return to form and twirl back into his arms effortlessly. Quiet gasps escape from the others across the ballroom. Karyson gracefully drew her against him once again. Without warning, her lightning strike hit, warning her of danger and the feeling that someone very sinister was watching her, quietly plotting against her and her family. She looked around, looking for the source of foreboding, but did not see anyone paying too close of attention. But she still could not shake the uneasiness she felt as she and Karyson danced. Sure enough, hidden in the shadows, two figures stood somewhat hidden from sight. One wearing a sweater vest, tie and blazer, the other wearing a dark turtleneck and blazer.

“What are you doing here?” SweaterVest hissed. “There is no way we will be able to take the kingdom if our plan is discovered too soon. And you are looking highly suspicious.”

“You are a fine one to talk.” TurtleNeck sneered. “If Cecil discovers that you are alive and still working to take the throne, he would have you decapitated before you knew what had hit you and I would be taken down with you because I would be considered an accessory after the fact. Not to mention the fact that you are putting my daughter in the line of fire. She gets to be Queen and you are planning to rip it, Jason, and the kingdom away from her just so you can be king.”

“Have you forgotten that you are in this as deep as me,” SweaterVest implied. “Moreso infact since it was you that poisoned and killed Queen Coradae. If they ever find that goblet, which they have not yet, you are the one who gifted the goblet to Coradae in the first place so your fingerprints are all over it. So if this comes down to any kind of case, you would be the one tried, convicted, and sentenced with her death not me. You would be the one who would either end up with life in prison or the death penalty which you know is still in affect here.” 

“I could come completely clean with Cecil about my part in it as well as helping them put you out of commission without so much as a second thought.” TurtleNeck declared “I could cut a deal and beg for mercy. Besides, you purchased the poison and the goblet,you put the poison in the goblet and you said both she and Cecil would drink from it. It was supposed to take out two birds with one stone you said, but it did not.”

“No, you are right, it did not work out entirely as I planned.” SweaterVest said. “But after that last meeting at my house, I was going to call on the Great Houses to cast a vote of no confidence, not only in Cecil’s ability to rule, but also his ability to raise his sons. I thought I would have had you along with to vote for me, but no, you ran off back to England to hide like the coward you are.”

“Well I will do whatever it takes to keep from going down with you, even if it means as those nasty Americans say throwing you under the bus or throwing you to the wolves.” TurtleNeck sneered. “I am not risking what remains of my holdings and life to back you up anymore. You nearly got us caught when you recruited those barbaric Loreans. Now leave me alone.”

“I will forewarn you ahead of time.” SweaterVest sneered. “If you so much as breathe one word about me, I will have you and your family raked over the coals for breakfast. I have enough evidence to ruin you and destroy your family in the process.”

“You do not scare me.” TurtleNeck seethed. “I come from the largest crime family in the world. One word from me and my brother will have every one of his guards all over you like a cheap suit.”

“You brother and his associates were caught and arrested in their dive bar in the United States by the combined efforts of Knight Thunder, her Knights, and the I.C.E.” SweaterVest cackled. “Now you will do what I say or you will join them. And if you ever go against me again, forget the cell, I will put you ten feet under.”

TurtleNeck watched as SweaterVest walked away with his head held high for having got the upper hand. Smugly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a mini tape recorder and pressed the stop button.

“As always you underestimate me old friend.” TurtleNeck said. “I always have several aces up my sleeves when dealing with people like you.” Seething, he turned his attention back to watch the Prince and the young stranger being sponsored by the Blanchards. Something about her seemed familiar, like he had seen her somewhere before, but he could not put his finger on it. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “You know who this is Lasider, and I have got a job for you and your particular talents.”

“I will do what I can and as always you will get my prompt well done service.” Lasider replied. “Who is it that you want me to torture and kill Your Grace?”

“No, not torture and kill- well at least not yet.” TurtleNeck said. “I need you to do some character digging on someone and I will pay you twice your usual fee for it.”

“It sounds very interesting as well as very high profile considering the seriousness of the tone in your voice.” Lasider replied. “I am in, what or who is the target in question?”


	14. Stage Management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hidden agenda from the past and a sinester plot in the present threatens to make a mockery of the Social Season choices and the big question is why is Karyson and Koridon running as decoys if everything is kosher?

“I need you to gain any and all information on one Reimeiko Christyne Thunderis.” TurtleNeck said. “She is one of the suitors here competing for the hand of Prince Jason. This is a highly sensitive situation and I want a tight lid kept on it. Is that clear?”

“Crystal clear, Your Grace.” Lasider acknowledged. “I will be in touch when I have everything you requested in a few days.”

TurtleNeck hung up and then returned his attention to Prince Garyson and Reimeiko Thunderis before leaving the palace himself. 

“Karyson, I know we have a history and we have something special.” She announced. “I want to see what it could be although I know our connection is eternal.” Karyson reached out and touched her face, but after only a moment, his guard Cedrick Renard cleared his throat. “Bug off General Buttinski Karyson and I are having a moment.” she growled in Thaddean. She lit up when Cedrick looked at her confused.

“I feel the same way, but we are not in the States anymore.” Karyson replied. “The rules here are different. I mean this whole series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents and the people of Taboria time to get to know the future queen. From now on, everyone will be watching you. I know it seems a little silly in the grand scheme of things, but it is tradition and I know how important it is to Taboria to find the right queen.” Right about then the music changed. “I am sorry, but our time is up.”

“I understand Prince Jason.” Reimeiko said, putting emphasis on the name Garyson for Cedrick’s benefit. “We really are not in the States anymore, but just know that I can handle this and the competition will be sent home before this is all over.”

“No we are not in the States anymore, but I will see you again later if you will save another dance for me Milady?” he asked. “I am sure that you will charm them as you have charmed me. Now the ballroom floor is not the best place to talk. I have to turn my attention to another lady. I am thrilled that you are here. I will be looking forward to seeing you at the events. I just hope you do not regret coming here tonight.”

Malachi joined Reimeiko as she glided off the dancefloor and away from Karyson. “Jason looked really happy to see you.” Malachi said

“Yes, but is it going to be enough to win him over?” Reimeiko asked. “I also have to impress the royal court and the people of the kingdom.”

“Do not worry Princess, you will have plenty of time for that.” he replied. “And my brother and I will be there to help you every step of the way. Remember, we want you to win this thing. We are going to do everything in our power to make that happen for you. I have a plan and right now that plan is to introduce you to King Cecil. You will want to make a good impression on him so he will consider you a worthy match for Garyson.”

_ “Lamani told me to kiss his shoe, but I do not trust her advice for first impressions.” Reimeiko thought. “But Byron told me specifically to never physically touch the king and queen without their permission and he has no reason to lie.” _

“Your Royal Highness.” Malachi said. “Allow me to present Lady Reimeiko Christyne Thunderis of Galaxia and Thunderia.”

Reimeiko dropped into a low curtsy trusting her own judgement to say hello. “Your Majesty.” she said. She noticed his eyes widen as she knew that he recognized not only her name but her home. Regaining his composure, Cecil finally spoke.

“It is a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Malachi’s house has chosen to sponsor for my son.” Cecil said tugging on his collar. “I hope you enjoy your time in Taboria.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, I am sure that I will.” Reimeiko replied. “Oh by the way, King Daryien and Queen Seidre of Thaddea send their regards. They will be arriving within the next few days to spend time with their sons and your family during your Social Season.”

“Oh? Uh well, I will look forward to seeing them again.” King Cecil stammered. “It has been quite a few years since I saw them last. Thank you for telling me, Lady Reimeiko.”

Malachi quickly led her away,flustered that she was so bold. “What on earth was all that about?” Malachi asked as they fell in line behind some of the other ladies waiting to see Karyson. 

“Lord Malachi huh?” she said giggling ignoring his question. “I like you better just as Malachi. Anyway, so what now do we do?”

“Now it would be a good idea to get to know the other ladies.” Malachi replied. “They are your competition, but you might be able to make some of them your allies. House Blanchard will do everything we can to help, but the more people you can get on your side the better.”

“I am on it.” she said. Waving at Malachi, she walked outside to join Lamani, Elenia and the other noble girls as they got drinks from an ornate table display.

“Reimeiko, you were awfully familiar with Prince Jason.” Lamani lamented. “You did not make it known that you knew him. I cannot imagine when a girl like you would have met him.”

“Not that it is any of your business, Lamani,” Reimeiko scoffed. “But I have met Jason and I am not a girl, I am a woman with much more life experience than you training bra wearing  _ putas _ .” 

“Oh but it is my business.” she snapped getting in Reimeiko’s personal space. “I mean everything that has to do with Prince Jason is my business. After all, I will likely be his queen when this competition is over.”

“Unless the laws allow for bigamy on your part, I would not count on it.” Reimeiko replied. “Bigamy is against the law in the Universal Alliance so you do not stand a chance. If you do not get out of my personal space, I am going to hit you so hard, it will make your ancestors dizzy.”

“Listen, you should know that whatever happened between you and Jason, you do not really have a chance with him.” Lamani sneered. “You might have been able to capture his attention when it was just the two of you, but you cannot keep up with the ladies here. We are from the finest families in the world and we have been training and preparing our whole lives to marry our Prince Jason.”

“Oh wow really?’ Reimeiko replied sarcastically. “The highest, stuck-up, snobby, brainless, bimbos after a prince who not only has no relatable tie to Taboria, but also has no tie to you snarky snobs.”

“You cannot just waltz in here and steal him from us.” Lamani snapped getting right up in Reimeiko’s face. “Alondra here is the daughter of a diplomat and is fluent in ten languages.”

“The prince will fall head over heels in love with me.” Alondra said in fluent French.

“Uh I say guess again Chicka.” Reimeiko replied in French. “The prince is already tied to me so back off Duchess.” Alondra was struck speechless and backed down. Reimeiko reverted back to english. “That is what I thought. I could outshine you in every language lady.”

“Melinda here can track her lineage back through six hundred years of royalty.” Lamani continued. “It is an honor for her to represent her people here during this season.”

“Big deal, I can track my lineage back through six thousand years of royalty and warriors. Try again.” Reimeiko smirked.

“Even Elenia has been training to learn the courtly graces of real conversation and seduction.” Lamani said.

“But if anyone has got the inside track with Prince Jason, it is you Lamani. You have known him all of his life.” Melinda acknowledged.

“It is true. We grew up together at the palace as childhood friends.” Lamani said. “Before his older brother and then sister abdicated, it was just assumed that Jason and I would get married one day. I have got no intention of losing him to one of you harpies. No offense.” 

_ “They are not even talking about my Karyson.” Reimeiko thought to Tristan. “They are talking about someone by the name of Jason instead. Does that name mean anything to you?” _

“Actually, Jason was born to Aunt Coradae and Uncle Cecil after Seidre gave birth to Karyson, Racine and Koridon a few days before right there.” Tristan said. “I will track him down. Samuel will know who he is by his human--”

“Jason Aaron Garyson Walters.” Reimeiko said through telepathy. She remembered the earlier conversation with Black Thunder, Serenity, and Macc.

_ “We just found out that the Universal Alliance Council was meeting to decide if a long time friendly kingdom of Taboria will be accepted or rejected where the alliance is concerned.” Black Thunder said. “Because of what happens here, if the prince decides for you then not only will Taboria be accepted into the Universal Alliance, but they will also be allowed access to the fleet to protect them from their outside enemies.” _

_ “Whoa, wait a minute.” Reimeiko replied softly. “How does Thaddea’s prince deciding for me help Taboria gain access to the Universal Alliance?” _

_ “This just came off of the wire.” Black Thunder said. “During the rest of our background checks, Macc and I came across the connection. I will relay the information to your tablet.” Turning on her tablet, Reimeiko checked into the email Black Thunder sent with the information inside.  _

_ “Whoa, is this accurate?” Reimeiko asked. “I did not see that coming. I knew that Seidre’s sister had gotten married, but I did not know they were twins and her sister ended up being connected to Deon and Ceres Mitchell or Samuel and Francine Walters.” _

_ “More the latter than the former in this time, when everyone was reborn and the memories of each other were not known.” he said. “Seidre’s sister Coradae is Samuel and Francine’s stepmother. She gave birth to their half brother Jason a few days after Seidre or Rhiana gave birth to Karyson, Racine, and Coridon. Or as you have come to know them, Tristan, Erin, and Jordan Llewellyn.” _

_ “Oh shoot fire, that is serious.” Reimeiko hissed. “So in reality, this competition is for gaining Jason. But what I do not understand is why is Karyson here in the line of fire instead of his cousin?” She clammed up when she noticed Derrick and Malachi staring at her.  _


	15. Virtual Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reimeiko and the Knights continue their investigation into the mess in Taboria while running through the events of the masquerade ball, dodging suitors, cheering up another, dodging guards, and locating the true heir and getting him back to the kingdom to take his rightful place before it is too late.

_ Black Thunder sent a picture of all of the children together and the resemblance was uncanny between the Thaddean twins and their cousin Garyson. _

_ “Well now, that explains everything. Well almost everything.” She lowered her voice. “Are they running as decoys for him? And if so, what is the reason behind it?” _

_ “We are still trying to figure that out.” he said. “But Kisiana and Talisan will be there to help Karyson regain his memories of you and your past together. They should be reconnecting with him right now in their human forms as guardians.”  _

“I knew it.” Reimeiko thought “Jason looks a lot like Karyson and Koridon because his mom is Seidre’s twin sister and Cecil recognised me. You need to find Garyson and get him here fast. I have a plan to set things right by the end of the social season.”

“We are already a mile ahead of you, Princess.” Tristan said. “Jordan and the Region Knights will go after our cousin. I will keep you and Karyson in close proximity to each other.”

“I cannot believe that Karyson Wolfe or even his cousin would be friends with you.” Reimeiko scoffed. “Or the rest of you would let Lamani talk to or about you like this.”

“That just shows how much you do not know about him or Lamani.” Melinda said angrily. “Lamani can be quite charming when she wants to be, you are just not likely to see it. She is only stating the facts. There is no point in getting emotional about it.”

“Yeah, she is as charming as a diamond-back cobra.” Taryn said. “And you two airheaded bimbos just agreed with her calling you harpies. A true queen or queen to be does not talk or act like she does.”

“Do not worry ladies. I am sure that little Reimeiko will learn her place here eventually.” Lamani sneered. “If she does not, I will make her life here a living hell.”

“What the hell makes you think my place here is Puta?” Reimeiko spat standing her ground. “I am the Princess of Galaxia and I have more power with me than all of you combined. So you want to fight Skank? Bring it on, I will wipe the floor with all of you and anyone else you send up against me. So kiss off you Nevrakian reject.”

“Oh you are below Alondra and Melinda but somewhere above Elenia.” Lamani sneered. “I am surprised that Elenia is here at all after what I heard about her last attempt at an engagement.”

A look of shame and fear crossed Elenia’s face along with tears glistening in her eyes because of Lamani’s hurtful words and callousness.

“Well you must enjoy bigamy seeing as you are married to someone else.” Reimeiko snapped. “I am sure your husband Edrin Bardrick would want you attempting to get married to someone else while you are married to him.”

“It goes to show what you do not know.” Lamani sneered. “We all know that Elenia’s family will throw her at any available bachelor as long as it means she can climb another rung on the social ladder. But honestly, it is a bit much for you to expect Prince Garyson to accept damaged goods.”

Reimeiko and Taryn saw Elenia’s face turn red from embarrassment. “I need to go excuse me.” Elenia said, her eyes filling with tears. She pushed past everyone but Reimeiko caught her right before she went back inside.

“Elenia wait, I will go with you.” Reimeiko offered. “You do not have to listen to them, they are just a trio of stuck-up, conceited, two-faced, self-centered snobs.”

“Thanks Reimeiko.” Elenia said. “But what she is saying it is--I am sorry Reimeiko.” She shook her head and ran through the doors of the palace in tears. Reimeiko angrily turned on Lamani just as Taryn walked up.

“Girls like her should not even bother being here if they cannot handle the truth.” Lamani sneered to Melinda and Alondra. Before she knew what happened, Reimeiko stormed up and punched her,knocking her off her feet.

“You are a sadistic, two-faced, screwed up twit!” Princess Reimeiko shouted. “You are all about hurting and bringing down other people just to make you feel superior when you really are not. You are just a trio of spoiled, pampered, lazy, sheltered, spoiled brat children not true women who are vying to become queen of a country. There is a lot more to being a queen than what you three little girls have been trained with. You have to see that everything exists in a delicate balance. And you also have to look beyond your country’s borders if you want to make things work. If this is how you skanks behave, I would not trust you with childproof scissors let alone ruling and running a kingdom.”

“You cannot talk to us like that!” Melinda snapped. “We are a much higher rank than you.”

“Actually, I just did. You three ought to be ashamed of yourselves for the way you speak to and act around other people.” Reimeiko snapped back. “A true queen leads by example and you three are no more than a trio of heartless snobs and no, you are not a higher rank than me. I am of the royal line of Thunderia and Galaxia. You three are barely duchesses. Now if you three skunks will excuse me, I have got to find Elenia and fix this. Taryn, come with me please.” She and Taryn walked away leaving Lamani shocked, rubbing her jaw where Reimeiko had punched her. “I cannot believe the nerve of that Lorean snake. I hope Elenia is okay. We have to find her.”

“There she is going out into the courtyard.” Taryn said. “Come on, Your Highness, we need to see if we can cheer her up. I am really proud of the way you stood up for her against that Lorean snake. Hey Elenia, Reimeiko and I just wanted to make sure you were okay and if she and I needed to beat that Lorean snake up.”

“The things that viper spouts off to people, someone is going to beat her dirty dealing backside one of these days.” Reimeiko snapped. “I have beat down losers like that before breakfast.”

“Maybe, but I hope that it is not on my account.” Elenia sobbed. “I know I should not let Lamani get the better of me. You probably think that I am making a fool of myself.”

“No, we think you are being perfectly sensible.” Reimeiko said,handing her a handkerchief. “You have every right to be upset. Lamani Evander needs her backside busted for her actions.”

The real problem is Lamani is right.” Elenia said. “My parents last year arranged for a very advantageous match for me. But a few weeks before the wedding, the groom pulled out of the arrangement. It was handled quietly, but it was still regarded as rather scandalous. Since then, my parents have been desperate to find me another match. They have all but thrown me into this competition. I thought Taboria was far enough away that I could escape my past, but it looks like the rumors have followed me here.”

“Elenia, a broken engagement is nothing to be ashamed of.” Taryn replied matter of factly. “In the real world, stuff like that happens all of the time. Sometimes things just do not work out.”

“Taryn is right.” Reimeiko concurred. “It does not mean that there is anything wrong with you. At the heart of it, I think we all know why Lamani singled you out. She bullies you because you are her biggest threat. Look at yourself, you are gorgeous, well-composed, compassionate, multi-talented, articulate, all of the things Lamani Evander is not. You are clearly a front runner for Prince Jason’s choice, it is no wonder that she is threatened by you and your charms.”

“But you are not. I see that I have found myself in your debt already.” Elenia said. “Your words have spoken volumes into your character. I will not forget this. You are a credit to your namesake and ancestor.”

“I do not know who you are talking about.” Reimeiko replied. “I was named after three different people that I know of, but I do not know how far back in my past they are.”

“The ancestor I am referring to is your namesake Reimeiko Amaryllis.” Elenia said. “I did my own investigation into everyone’s past including yours. Your namesake Reimeiko Amaryllis was a very powerful and well loved queen.”

“Oh if she only knew that you and Queen Amaryllis are one and the same.” Taryn said telepathically. “Not to mention the fact that you are also Knight Thunder, the strongest and most powerful of the Universal Knights.”

Reimeiko shot Taryn, a shocked look grateful that their telepathic communication could not be picked up on.

“You come from a long line of royals and warriors, and your namesake was one of the strongest and most powerful.” Elenia continued. “If you are anything like her, I have a feeling that you will have this contest in the bag. Look at me, I must look a mess.”

“It is nothing a little quick touch up would not fix.” Princess Reimeiko said. Elenia nodded turning to her reflection in the fountain’s pool where she dabbed at her eyes and reapplied her makeup. “There much better. Are you ready to go back?”

She nodded, then she, Reimeiko and Taryn headed back to the masquerade. As they stepped inside the ballroom after the conversation, Reimeiko heard the strains of a new waltz begin to play and Malachi ran up to them.

“There you are.” he said. “The last dance is getting ready to start up and I think you and Karyson deserve this. You did tell him that you would save a dance for him.” Malachi announced.

“Is it alright if we dance more than once at the same ball?” Reimeiko asked him. “If so, then I know what it is that I have to do.”

“It is more than okay.” Malachi replied. “If you pull this off by nabbing the first and last dance of the ball, it would be totally epic. It is all the court would talk about for decades.”

Reimeiko looked across the ballroom only to discover that Karyson was looking back at her. He smiled when he caught her eyes. Reimeiko began walking in his direction to claim the last dance of the masquerade when the music abruptly stopped.

“Before the last dance, there is a photo opportunity with the press.” Elenia announced. “It is just their last chance and our last chance to make a good impression on the people of Taboria. Here, I can show you where to go.”

Reimeiko followed Elenia and the others out to where the reporters and photographers were setting up their equipment and waiting. As the others started to strut in front of the cameras, Malachi pulled Reimeiko aside before she could get on stage.

“Wait, do not go out there yet.” Malachi hissed. “It is a trap.” 


	16. Rolling Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamani tries again to upstage Reimeiko and the others in the competition and fails miserably. Meanwhile Reimeiko discovers the reason behind Karyson's deception and what was really involved. A dive into Taboria's history brings things into a deeper perspective.

“Malachi Blanchard, have you been hitting the punch too hard?” Taryn demanded. “Lamani would be crazy to do something dangerous like that. It goes against Taborian traditions. But she is Lorean, not Taborian so going against the grain of tradition is kind of her way anyway.”

“Just watch, she is planning to upstage the others.” Malachi insisted. Elenia, Melinda, and Alondra take their pictures for the press and as Taryn, Malachi, and Reimeiko watch, Lamani Evander made her grand entrance.

“Time to cower before me mortals.” Lamani sneered. Music started to play and the lights flickered. Lamani flicked her wrists and plumes of smoke rose up from her feet when the smoke cleared she was found wearing a different outfit. The photographers and reporters ooh and ahh over Lamani’s outfit.

“A truly gorgeous and noteworthy costume change.” Tamera said. “Lamani Evander, you have truly captured everyone’s attention. Were you nervous about pulling this stunt off?”

“I am an Evander, we are not afraid of anything.” Lamani declared. “I mean fear is one word that is not in our vocabulary.”

“She is about to be afraid.” Taryn hissed. “I have got a plan that will help you top her little performance and it is even better by you using your Knight Thunder powers. Plus, I cannot wait to see Karyson’s face when he sees you wearing the Knight Phoenix outfit. It will make you hotter than fire and you will beat Lamani at her own game.”

“You know Taryn,” Reimeiko said. “Women do not always have to be at each other’s throats. But you are right, that bimbo is going down. Let us get this show on the road.”

Malachi blasted Reimeiko’s power list of music, lightning streaked across the sky, smoke began pouring onto the stage and using her Knight Thunder powers, Reimeiko appeared on stage in the new outfit with flames and lightning shooting up and around her. Flash bulbs go off as the photographers scramble to get the best picture of her in the new outfit.

“And here we have the fabulous Reimeiko Thunderis Wolfe.” Pepper announced. “The princess of Thunderia and Queen of Galaxia. She is on fire tonight. The royalty of Thunderia never misses a beat when it comes to her family and friends. You are totally fabulous, Your Highness.”

“The devil is in the details.” Reimeiko replied. “Look at my works Lamani and tremble in despair. The Lady Knight of Thunderia is going to win hands down no matter what gets thrown at me.”  
“Well newcomer Reimeiko Thunderis certainly seems like she is making a huge splash tonight.” Bondo Drayson announced.

“Correction Mr. Drayson.” Reimeiko replied. “I do not seem to be making a huge splash tonight, I am fully making a huge splash tonight and every night through this whole social season.”

Reimeiko twirled once more and then she exited back to where Malachi and Taryn were waiting with a high-five and high praise. Elena and the others followed shortly.

“Reimeiko, that was amazing.” Alondra said. “That was very unexpected. Congratulations, you certainly won this round. Who are you again.”

“Who am I?” Reimeiko asked. “I am Reimeiko Thunderis Wolfe, your future Queen,that is who I am.”

“Okay Champ,you did great.” Malachi gushed. “But it is not the time to revel in it. You have got to get back inside and find the Prince. It is time for the last dance and I got a feeling you are going to make quite the sweet expression in that dress.”

A few minutes later, Reimeiko and the others made their way back inside. She approached Karyson who had been cornered by Lady Melinda.

“And that is how my family acquired our fifth golden poodle statue.” Melinda said giggling. 

“Oh I can totally relate.” Karyson replied. “Do not even get me started on Queen Alyssa’s antique goblet collection, it is the absolute worst.”

“Excuse me Kary, but your brother is looking for you and you promised me this dance.” Reimeiko acknowledged. “Kory met your cousin at the airport and they are on their way in.”

“That is fantastic news.” Karyson replied. “Please excuse us Lady Melinda, but I did promise Reimeiko this dance.” Melinda curtseyed and walked off without a response. “You handled that quite well. You seem as comfortable here as you did in the states.”

“I try.” Reimeiko said. “Shall we dance? I was not lying when I said, Kory had found your cousin and they are on their way here. But you will have to keep being his decoy until he can get here and switch places with you.”

“I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary to protect Gary.” Karyson explained. “Because Koridon and I carry so much of a resemblance to him, we have been able to run interference for him while he explored the world while he could. And by doing so, because Sam was supposed to take on the kingship, he would have more of a chance to see the world outside of Taboria.”

“What about Francine?” Reimeiko asked. “Was she not next in line when Samuel abdicated.”

“Yes, she was.” Karyson said. “But she refused it too. She said, there was too much back stabbing, two-faced, lying, hypocritical politicians trying to always overthrow the government and she wanted nothing to do with it.” The orchestra was playing a dreamy waltz as Karyson took Reimeiko’s hand. “You changed your dress. You have certainly made a wonderful expression on me. I, for one, cannot take my eyes off of you.”

“You have always been an amazing dancer, my love.” she replied. “But will keeping your eyes on me not make it difficult for you to dance with me?”

“I will manage, just follow my lead.” he said. “You know, my parents will be thrilled to know that all of those years of their dance lessons paid off. I am just glad I got more time alone with you, Reimeiko.”

“Well relatively alone anyway.” she acknowledged giggling. “There are only about a hundred or more people watching us right now. That is not much in the way of privacy.”

“It is about as much privacy as we might expect though I do have a trick or two up my sleeve.” he said. “We can get a little more privacy out on the balcony at least.” Karyson, through the dance, glided them across the dance floor and out a set of french doors waltzing onto an unoccupied balcony. “Now, I want to know how you are. I trust you are being well taken care of here.”

“Well Malachi has been very sweet so far.” Reimeiko said. “The Knights have been close by along with the siblings and the parents will be here soon too. Malachi flew me out here and set me up with a room and everything and Byron has been cordial.”

“Ah yes, he is very different from Malachi and much more serious.” Karyson replied. “Let me guess, he came across to you like a bully and you nipped that in the butt real fast.” Her proud smile spoke volumes. “But their house has an excellent reputation mostly thanks to him. What about here? What do you think of this place so far?”

“The truth of the matter be told, despite the fact that it is not Thaddea, I love it.” she said. “It is beautiful. I love the architecture, the events, the music. It is like something out of a fairytale. And I would love it more if I had much more time with you. I am not here on Taboria for Jason or his kingdom. I know there is someone conspiring against him and his family and the Knights and I are here undercover to figure that out.”

“I will have to see what I can do about that.” Karyson replied. “I had hoped that you would love Thaddea as much as I do. It would be very unfortunate for a queen to dislike her kingdoms. It is good that you are not homesick. Since you are my queen, you would be spending most of your time there.”

“Oh right, I know that is a pretty important quality in a queen to be.” she said. “Nevermind the fact I am already your queen and this whole contest is a waste of time. Jason already made it clear that he was going to marry for love and not for politics.”

“Especially given the kingdom’s recent history.” Karyson replied. “The last few decades have been especially rocky for Taboria. The first queen Ailene abandoned Cecil and his children Samuel and Francine although I am not clear on the details, but the reason she left was that she could not handle the pressures of court. She came from a lesser noble family so she had not been long at court before the marriage. And Aunt Coradae passed away when my siblings, her son Jason, and I were children.”

“Oh wow, you lost your Aunt Coradae?” Reimeiko asked. “I do not get it, Coradae and Seidre are twins and come from the same immortal family. How could she have died?”

_ “Seidre and Coradae are part human and part immortal.” Tristan replied through the earpiece. “Even though they did not age, because their father Geno Lorenzo was mortal, they could still die. But when Seidre or Mom met, fell in love with, and married EnDaryien or Dad--” _

“She became full immortal and so did her future off-spring.” Reimeiko finished for him. “Oh wow, that sure explains a lot including where Samuel, Francine, and Jason are concerned.”

“Anyway, the present queen,” Karyson continued, “She may not be family, but she is a wonderful woman who has done her best to lead Taboria alongside Cecil. Instability in the monarchy is always dangerous for a small kingdom like Taboria. Weakened currency, a rise in crime, a drop in tourism, all because of the lives of the rulers.”

“So that is why they care so much about finding the right queen.” Reimeiko considered. “The Taborian royal family cannot follow their heart as much as one would want to. There are so many people to think about.”

“I am sorry, I did not mean to burden you with this.” Karyson said “If you prefer, we can talk about something happier than Taboria’s constant fall into despair.”

“Kary, you can talk to me about anything.” she replied. “I am here for you. I know that until Jason returns and relieves you of your decoy duties you have got a lot resting on your shoulders right now. It is all a part of being a leader. I know how it all is.”

“True, but that does not mean I cannot at least take a moment to sprinkle in tales of when I was younger before you and I met again.” Karyson smirked.


	17. Confessions and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a stroll and race through the hedge maze, Reimeiko uses her Knight Thunder powers to send more memories of her and Karyson and their past together in addition to reawakening his other guardians including Malachi, Derrick, and Jedrick. Samson recalls more history as the story goes on.

“Except for the years you spent at the academy, I know everything there is to know about the elusive Karyson Wolfe.” Reimeiko said. “If things continue to go according to plan, by the time the end of the social season happens, Jason will be back where he belongs, and you will be leaving with me. I would not mind hearing about all of you adventures growing up over the years, my love. Especially your adventures with your cousin and his friends.”

“Let me see if you will remember this.” Karyson replied. “One summer when I was only eight years old, my parents decided to throw me into the rigors of governing alongside Samuel Dean, and Jason. He and Uncle Cecil made us sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Finally, Jason and I could not take another minute, we had to liberate ourselves.”

“Wait a minute!” Reimeiko declared. “You, Karyson, Prince Responsibility Wolfe actually played hookie? There is no absolute way you did.”

“No, I am serious,” Karyson insisted. “Derrick, Jason, Koridon and I stole a monster supply of chocolate from the kitchens and hid out in the gardens. We spent the evening making up games to play in the garden maze. Our best one was Maze Tag. You can see the entrance to the maze over there by the hedges. It was not the most cleverly named game, but whoever was it, had to run after the other person in the maze. You lost if you were it by the time the other person got to the center. We played that for hours until we nearly collapsed from exhaustion. But we were too stubborn to go back. We used the last of our strength to climb up the tree in the center of the maze and vowed to live out there. We fell asleep in that tree and I only woke up when I fell off the branch and landed flat on my back swearing up a storm. I hope this does not destroy your image of me as a proper prince.”

“No, what surprises me is that you know any swear words or that Derrick, Koridon, and Jason know how to have fun.” Reimeiko protested. “And you were always so proper. I like the Karyson who plays hooky and sleeps in trees.”

“I miss those carefree summer days.” Karyson replied. “But I am afraid those days are far behind us all. The song is coming to an end soon and the Masquerade along with it. We will have to say good night soon.”

On the next swell of the waltz, Karyson guided Reimeiko through the double doors of the ballroom inside and pulled her close as the music began to wind down to the end.

“Is this how it is going to be for the next few months?” Reimeiko asked, reverting back into character. “I mean stealing a few minutes here and there. This is totally not cool.”

“Until Jason is brought back and changes places with me taking back his role,” Karyson started then switched to his cover when he saw Cedrick. “As I said, things are different here. I should spend some time with the others to be fair to them. But believe me when I say, I wish our time together did not have to end.” She arched an eyebrow in question. “Uh oh, I know that look. The last time your eyes lit up like that, we wound up on a boat to Liberty Island, not too far from your work.”

“Who says the night does have to end for us?” Reimeiko asked. “Are you saying that you regret our making our escape to see Liberty Island?”

“No, Reia, I do not regret it.” Karyson replied. “Now I am intrigued to know what it is that you are proposing?” He heard the question in his mind. “I would love to meet you in the garden maze, but my guards would never allow me to go out there alone.”

“You would not be out there alone, I will be there.” Reimeiko acknowledged. “I mean besides, the guards are not your boss. They have to follow your rules and regulations.”

“They would probably like that even less. We should not.” Karyson admonished. “And before you ask, I am smiling because we both know how much I want to be with you and you alone.”

“I will be out there in twenty minutes and I hope and pray I will not be all alone.” Reimeiko said as the song to the waltz slowly came to an end and everyone in the ballroom applauded. Before she could walk away, Karyson spun her close, his head bent close to hers.

“Reimeiko, I will see you in twenty minutes.” he replied. She glided outside with a lot on her mind, especially how to send her memories of her and Karyson together to help him regain his memory and get him out of this farce of a contest. True, he had to keep up the facade until Jason was brought back and traded places with him, but she was not going to let any of these girls get their claws into her man. By the Universal Alliance law, Karyson was already married to her and bigamy was not allowed. It was against the law and King Cecil knew that. Twenty minutes later, right on time. Karyson joined Reimeiko outside.

“You were cutting it a little close there, Karyson.” Reimeiko said. “It is really beautiful out here at night. I remember the royal gardens of Thaddea being the same way.”

“I was trapped in a conversation about table seating for tomorrow’s picnic.” Karyson replied. “But I managed to tear myself away for you. Shall we?” The second Reimeiko took his arm, using her powers, memories of them flooded his mind.

_ “I remember you my beloved, Karyson.” Reimeiko thought. “Our memories of each other are coming back to us the more time we spend together. You had the same eyes with the deep color one could sink into. The same deepness as your beautiful Thaddea which was hidden in all our possibilities and hopes.” As she spoke the memories coursed through him. “Long ago, I looked at your kingdom from mine through Mom’s pool of images and I loved it. This was my secret watching Thaddea’s eldest prince and heir with his matchless strength and passion. I journeyed to your kingdom time and time again hoping to catch a glimpse of the boy I knew grown up into the man I fell in love with, I love you, Karyson, you are my one and only love.” _

_ “I remember Derrick and I and a few others were Karyson’s guardians and companions back in the day and here in the present.” Malachi announced. “This brilliant light, what is it? Have we just been slumbering in a very long sleep state?” _

_ “Energy is flowing this way.” Derrick added. “Why are we in this place? Where is Karyson and Thunderis? We should have been reborn to find our King here. Where is he? What is this memory here?” _

_ “It is a memory from our earlier lives.” Jedrick said. “We were reborn in order to search for Karyson Wolfe of Thaddea, but before our memories were returned, some of us were captured by an evil force and changed.”  _

_ “I remember that time before we were reborn when we were so happy.” Reimeiko thought. “Back when the kingdoms were their own planets. Eventually the Universal Alliance went to war against the Federation of Evil and our period of happiness was utterly destroyed. Also then, just as now, I was unable to save him. I wonder how many times I woke up with my eyes wet with tears, my chest aching because he was gone. I was the last one to inherit the throne of Thunderia and the Universal Alliance. Queen Reimeiko Wolfe. I have to snap out of this. We have to protect Jason from that Vicious Countess Almeda and King Cecil. We will get Jason and his true love together no matter what Cecil tries to throw at us.” _

Samson and Jaira watched from the balcony in Reimeiko’s suite as she and Karyson walked around together.

_ “I wonder how much time has passed.” Samson thought. “I am Samson, Animegis Prince of Pridera, the guardian companion to Princess Reimeiko Thunderis and Knight Titan. I made a vow to never leave her side no matter what. And this is the first time I have been away from her for so long. I was left sleeping for a very long time along with Jaira and the other Guardians following the destruction of the Universal Alliance. Then eventually, we were awakened and sent to reawaken and join the Knights. My first order was to awaken Knight Thunder, Knight Shadow and Knight Nova, raise and watch over them. The reason my memory was sealed and that Knight Star and some of the others were presented as body doubles for the Princess as well as training Jamison for her part as Knight Thunder was all to protect Princess Reimeiko and that which was hidden inside her. We were hoping we could deceive the enemy a little longer than we did, but her awakening happened in a way we did not anticipate. If only I had gotten my memories back sooner and realized that Karyson was with Tristan and Knight Wolf, it would have ended without such pain for Princess Reimeiko. I should have trusted her more, but my actions led to her present sorrow having to fight once again for the man she loves. I will not fail her again.” _

__ “The gardens here are really beautiful at night.” Princess Reimeiko announced. “Hey, where did you go just then, on a major space trip?”

“Ah no, it was nothing like that.” Karyson said. “As far as the garden goes, I wish I could take credit. But the garden’s out here were Aunt Coradae’s vision. I think that it was her last wish before she died. I think of her when I stroll through this garden.”

“I am positive that she appreciates that you, Jason, and this garden are a credit to the legacy.” Reimeiko replied. “And I will bet the garden holds many good memories as well.”

“This is where we all played maze tag growing up.” Karyson said. “You probably think that it is silly though, do you not?”

“No, I do not think it is silly.” she replied. “It sounds like fun. We should play again. In fact, tag, you are it, Karyson.” She clapped him on the shoulder and took off running. Karyson laughed as he took off after her. Despite the head start, she sensed him catching up to her. Up ahead she saw the maze entrance and the wet grass short-cut next to it. She had to decide fast where to go.


	18. Enter the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Garyson continues as the crew prepares for the Derby and Picnic the following day. More of the Knights history is revealed and Cecil reveals his plan for the future to a secret agent not realizing until too late that it is Jason

Thinking quickly, she ducked into the short cut and picked up speed managing to stay ahead of him. Using her Knight powers, Reimeiko weaved through the maze thinking, she said “Karyson said there was a tree at the center of the maze.” She navigated the various twists and turns of the maze heading for the top of a large tree in the distance until she rounded the last corner. Before her laid a straight path to the center of the maze where a swing swayed from a very large tree branch. Right about then she heard Karyson’s footsteps behind her. Thinking fast, Reimeiko backed deeply into the bushes. When Karyson rounded the corner, he slowed down and looked around.

“Reia?” Karyson asked walking past her hiding spot. As quietly as possible, she slipped out of her hiding spot just as he turned around and reached for her. He dove forward to capture her but his momentum knocked them off balance. They toppled over laughing as they rolled together before coming to a stop in front of the swing. “We made it to the center of the maze.”

“Yes, we did make it to the center of the maze.” Reimeiko said. “And I do believe that I win this sweet race.”

“Hey, we do not know who tagged who at the end there. I want a second ruling.” Karyson teased. “There is always something special about you. It just feels right to be around and with you.”

“Are you sure that it is not just the flowers and the twinkling lights?” Reimeiko asked. “Because I feel the same way about you, I always have, Even when you and Koridon used to pull nasty pranks on me and the other girls as children.”

“Reimeiko.” he said. He reached up to cup her cheek, his fingers warm against her skin made her sigh. Without thinking twice, Reimeiko leaned down and captured his lips with her own, the kiss sending more flashes of their memories to him. His arms curved around her as he brought her close. But then he shook himself and pulled away. “We should not be doing this. I do not know what is going to happen and I do not want to hurt you. What is it about you my Reimeiko? When you are around, you make me want to break all of the rules.”

“Maybe Jason needs someone like that in his life.” she said. “You already have that in me, and if I am being truthful my love, you laughed more in this maze than you have all night in that masquerade.”

“I do need you back in my life,” he replied. “This was somehow unexpected, but somehow very perfect. I guess I really did need the distraction. Thank you for this, my Reia.”

“You are very welcome.” Reimeiko said. “It was no problem, I had fun too. Soon Jason will be back in his rightful place and you and I will be back together with no interference from anyone else. The main question is, will I see you again soon?”

“Yes, tomorrow, it will be very busy, but I will find the time to spend with you.” Karyson replied. “I know once Jason is found and returns, you and I will be reunited for good.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it. “Until tomorrow for the derby and the picnic, milady.”

“I look forward to it.” Reimeiko said. At the maze entrance, unknown to Karyson and Reimeiko as they parted ways, Cecil watched their connection from his own royal balcony. Another person stood with him, but was hidden from the sight of anyone else.

“I want you to keep an extra close watch on this Reimeiko Thunderis.” Cecil ordered. “If and when an opportunity arrives to ruin her reputation and knock her out of the competition, I want you to take it. I already lost my son Samuel to common trash, I am not about to lose Jason to the common trash now. We are going to fix it to where he choses Almeda Fitzgerald at the end of the Social Season.”

“I do not mean to speak out of disrespect, and I know that it is not my place, but what you are planning on doing is illegal and very hypocritical on your part.” the person said.

“You are right.” Cecil said. “It is very disrespectful and it is not your place. I am doing only what I feel is right for the country.”

“By attempting to force your son to choose the woman you want running the country and not him choosing for love and the one he feels is best to help him rule and a woman he is in love with?” he demanded. “You married a commoner, a foreigner, and married for love but you are saying it is alright for you to do it but not alright for your sons. And let us not forget, you are already married to Almeda’s family by having gotten married to her cousin.”

“I do not have to justify myself and my reasons to you or anyone else.” Cecil snapped. “And you had best remember who you are working for. Jason will choose to marry Almeda for the good of the country and that is final.”

“Well then, you had better hold onto your ring then Father.” Jason acknowledged. “Because I will tell you right now that Almeda will not be the one I choose to marry. If you want her to be Queen I suggest you divorce the one you are married to and marry her yourself. I will not be a pawn in your political game of chess.”

“I am your Father and I know what is best for you and this country.” Cecil said. “You will choose to marry Almeda for the good of the country and that is final.”

“No, it is not.” Jason snapped. “I already know who I will tie with and you can either get used to the idea that you can marry Almeda and make her queen but I will not do it. If you can marry for love then so can I.”

“Jason, please listen to reason.” Cecil pleaded. “Almeda is the best choice to be the Queen and you are the one to do it.”

“If it is my choice as to who will be my queen, you had better step back before I knock you back.” Jason snapped. “The way you run things now it is no wonder you have gained so many enemies.” With that, the stranger disappeared without a trace. Tristan and Karyson’s guards were in shock by the conversation they had just heard.

“I feel sorry for Jason having to be stuck with that unfeeling Countess Almeda when his heart belongs to someone else.” Jedrick said.

“Hey, that is it.” Tristan said. “Except for the fact that he is a cousin born a few days after Karyson, Racine and Koridon to Aunt Coradae, Jason could pass for Karyson and Kory and he is the true heir to Taboria. What is the status of finding him?”

“We are back tracking from his last known address.” Danrick announced proudly. “We will have him found, explain the situation and have him there and in his rightful place before the coronation at the end of the season and in turn have you reunited with Karyson and Karyson reunited with Reimeiko.”

“Keep me posted on what you find for Reimeiko and Karyson’s sake.” Tristan said. “The rest of us will guard Reimeiko and Karyson and keep Cecil’s cronies away from them.”

Meanwhile, Reimeiko had returned to her room to get ready for bed and prepare for the next day's events when there came a knock on her door. Knowing who it was, she answered the door and found Byron and Malachi on the other side. Fighting a yawn, Reimeiko stepped aside to let them in.

“I know it is late,” Malachi said. “but we just came by to say that you were fantastic. It was not a terrible showing and it is true that everyone is talking about you and how amazingly awesome you are especially snagging the first and last dance.”

“Well truthfully, it was thanks to Derrick for helping me snag the first dance with the prince.” Reimeiko replied. “And I think you guys should know that I sensed a very evil presence watching us during that first dance. Is there anyone who would do whatever it takes to make sure things go the way they want them, like play dirty or cheat?”

“There have been different instances in which someone within the competition would do something like that.” Byron interjected. “Is there someone or the whole group that you suspect of cheating or playing dirty in this competition?”

“No, it is not any of the ladies that I got that evil vibration from though I think Countess Almeda has an advantage because the present queen is her cousin.” Reimeiko said. “But what about the people who sponsor them or maybe even the royal family? Cecil is vicious enough to do whatever it takes to make sure that Jason chooses the way that the king wants and he will use his power at present to make things turn the way that he wants. And I know he wants Jason to choose Countess Almeda.”

“No matter what King Cecil or anyone else says or does, in the end of it all, it is Prince Jason’s decision.” Byron replied. “And even King Cecil will have to accept it even if it is not for Cecil’s favored Almeda. Despite an excellent first evening, we still need to stay on our toes. And so we are here to make sure that you are ready for tomorrow’s events for the derby and the picnic.”

“Actually, that is what I was preparing for when you came up.” Reimeiko announced. “And I know that a derby is a fancy horse race. I have to make sure that the outfit I wear tomorrow looks modern, regal, and is enough to impress the present queen as well as the people and the court as well as the press who are the eyes and ears of the people.”

“Very good. The press will be covering the events.” Byron said. “They will have already gotten a glimpse of you but it is important to continue to cultivate the right image. They do not get a lot of opportunities to see the royals except during the Social Season.”

“Everyone in Taboria will be influenced by what they write about you.” Malachi added. “We are a monarchy, but we serve the people. You will need their approval if you are going to become queen. You should consider your attire for tomorrow. The queen will be present at the derby and the right outfit will go a long way to earning her favor.”


	19. Thrill of the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the more time that I get to spend with Karyson, the more I am hoping he remembers of us and it is working because he recalled the day my brother and I rescued the lion and tiger cubs who became our constant companions. I know there are still a lot of factors to be taken into consideration. I have been getting some seriously bad vibrations from people, but mostly Cecil. He recognised who I was the second Malachi introduced me. Something about him feels off, but I will learn more as the Social Season continues. I will keep you posted as the time goes on

I would recommend going with a derby look that is modern to impress the queen.” Byron continued. “Malachi made an appointment for you in the morning at the boutique. We will speak more tomorrow right before we head out to the derby. Good night.”

After Byron and Malachi left her room, Reimeiko took the time to change into a tank top and shorts for pajamas then another knock came on her door. Seeing as it was a night for visitors, she opened the door without hesitation and found her Prince Karyson on the other side.

“Princess Reimeiko, I hope I am not disturbing you despite this late hour of the night.” Karyson announced.

“Well Prince Karyson Wolfe.” Reimeiko replied. “You came here alone to my room at night. It is getting late, but I suppose I have a moment or two for you. You are never disturbing me. I have to admit that I am curious about what brought you here so late.”

“Ah yes, of course.” he said. She perked up as she heard a soft bark behind him. He brought the gift around revealing a dog. “I have been thinking about you here alone with no friends or family and far from home, so I took the liberty of bringing you a constant companion alongside Samson and Jaira. He does not have a name yet, I thought to leave that up to you.”

“I will take the best care of this little guy. Thank you Kary.” Reimeiko replied. “I will name you Rhett Butler from my favorite character with Gone with the Wind.”

“Rhett Butler of Thunderia, I hope that you will take very good care of this lady right here.” Karyson said. “She is a very special lady, very dear to me and you must fiercely protect her.”

“I will guard her with the best of my ability, Your highness and that is a promise.” Rhett promised through his series of barks. Reimeiko smiled as Karyson apparently had not yet remembered that she could hear everyone’s thoughts and otherwise. While everyone else heard barks and meows, she heard english. He caught her trying to hide a giggle.

“Thank you Karyson. This is quite literally the best gift ever and he will be our furbaby.” she replied He looked at her very confused. “Yeah, like a dog or cat that is like your child? Do Taborians not say furbabies?”

“I must admit that I have never heard the term before but it is as charming as it is terrifying.” Karyson said chuckling as she stooped down to let Rhett lick her hand but then he jumped up and licked her face too making her fall over laughing.

“Easy boy that tickles.” She replied between giggles then she looked up and saw Karyson watching her and her new pet. “What is it? Do I have Rhett’s dog slobber all over me?”

“Hardly, my love,” he said, helping her back to her feet. “I am just glad to see you this happy. That I could make you this happy. I have not seen you this happy since Thor Thunderis said you and Aaron could keep the lion and tiger cubs, years ago.”

“Only a miniscule few remember that from when we were kids.” Reimeiko replied. “I had almost forgotten that you were with us when my brother and I accepted the responsibility of taking care of and raising the cubs.”

“I thought Taryn was going to go bullistic when she and all of us saw you and your brother with them.” Karyson said. “But I should be going. I hope this fellow will be good company for you. I will see you tomorrow. Good night my Reimeiko and sweet dreams.”

“Good night my Karyson.” Reimeiko said. As the door closed, she turned to Rhett Butler. “So what should we do now? Play fetch in this fancy bedroom? Feed you some royal appetizers or I could give you all the scritches? Snack it is.” One call to the kitchens and Reimeiko had brought Rhett Butler the biggest doggie feast. “This is all for you dig in. I have a feeling that you and I are going to have fun and you will bring me luck at the derby tomorrow.”

“I will do everything I can to help in every way.” Rhett said. “What is a derby and picnic anyway? Whoa, I can talk and you understand me.”

“The derby is a fancy horse race and the picnic is an outside human feast for the most part.” Reimeiko replied. “And yes, you can talk and I can understand you but only myself and fellow Knights can understand you, everyone else will hear nothing but barking.”

“Will one of your fellow Knights include Master Karyson, Your Highness?” Rhett asked.

“Yes, Rhett it will but you must be careful carrying on a conversation with him around the other nobles.” Reimeiko said.

After he finished his little snack, Reimeiko curled up with her new pet. Later that night, she found that she could not sleep, her heart pounding in anticipation for the derby, meeting the queen, and of competing for Karyson’s affection. She remembered the memory he had when he presented her with Rhett Butler.

“ _ Jason said he would help keep the other suitors away from you and Karyson so that we can complete the transfer or at least I can complete the reconnection with Karyson.” Tristan said. “Once that is done, Jason will shift into his right place and no one will be the wiser that the change was made. They will be here in the next couple of days and we will work on getting him blended back in before anyone knows.” _

Journal Entry:  **_I know the more time that I get to spend with Karyson, the more I am hoping he remembers of us and it is working because he recalled the day my brother and I rescued the lion and tiger cubs who became our constant companions. I know there are still a lot of factors to be taken into consideration. I have been getting some seriously bad vibrations from people, but mostly Cecil. He recognised who I was the second Malachi introduced me. Something about him feels off, but I will learn more as the Social Season continues. I will keep you posted as the time goes on_ ** _ :  _ She put the journal in her purse then turned off the light, curled up again with Rhett Butler and fell asleep. The morning of the derby in Reiemiko’s room Malachi was attempting to give her tips on how to conduct herself.

“Malachi, I have got this.” Reimeiko snapped. “I was raised training on how to conduct myself in the presence of fellow royalty and others. I will not stuff my mouth, pick my teeth, or stab Derrick with a fork no matter how tempting the last one might be. I have been well trained in court etiquette, will you relax?”

“Right. Well Byron said I should go over everything. Speaking of which, how should you address Byron?” Malachi asked.

_ “Ugh these stuck up nobles and their dingbat titles.” _ she thought. Sighing, she said. “I will address him as Your Grace. But incase it comes up, his full title is Duke Byron Blanchard of Chinoa also known as Duke Chinoa.” Right about then, there was a knock on the door. Malachi opened it and revealed Byron on the other side.

“Everything is going as planned, Byron.” Malachi reported. “She and I were just about to practice and review her entrance into the derby and how to get out of the car without flashing the press.”

“Adjust skirts before moving, keep knees and feet together while swiveling out of the car.” Reimeiko announced.

“Anyone can run an internet search and spout off that kind of protocol.” Byron snapped. “We are asking you to be a well bred lady. Malachi, I hope you do not mind if I take the liberty of testing Lady Reimeiko myself.”

“I am pretty sure that it does not matter if I mind or not, You are going to take the lead either way.” Malachi replied.

“ _ This batch is about to drive me batty.” Reimeiko thought. “The sooner we can get Karyson and Jason switched and Karyson back with Tristan, the sooner we can get out of here and back to our normal lives.” _

_ “I am afraid it is not going to be as easy as that.” Tristan said through the earpiece. “Even after the switch and reconnection is made, you guys still have to ensure that Jason connects with his true love and not the one that Cecil has in mind for him.” _

_ “I have a pretty good idea who the true love is but I will need your search crew to check out the Evander family vault in Lorea. It is our only link to getting him and his true love together.” Reimeiko said. “But if his true love keeps acting like a you-know-what to me and the others, I am liable to just say to heck with this and bail.” _

_ “We have at least got to stay the course for Jason’s sake.” Tristan insisted. “He is family after all, by royal and human standards. Will you at least give it until the night of the Coronation Ball? We will have an escape plan for Jason and his true love if it comes down to that.” _

_ “Alright, I will give it until the night of the Coronation Ball.” Reimeiko thought. “If you have not come up with an escape plan for Jason and his true love by then, I am pulling the Knights and I out and we will not return. This kingdom’s snobbery is making me sick.”  _ She returned her attention to Byron and Malachi.

“Indeed. Lady, Reimeiko, let us pretend I am meeting you for the first time.” Byron said. “Hello, I am Byron Blanchard Duke of Chinoa, it is a pleasure to meet you Lady Thunderis.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Duke Blanchard.” she said in a deep curtsey. Byron took her hand with his right hand and kissed the back of it. “But you goofed on the hand greeting. You should have taken my hand with your left hand, otherwise, it is an insult. And you thought I was not learning or knew anything.”

“Very observant of you, but do not get complacent.” Byron said. “You are only ever one mistake from a scandal.”  
“Thanks for the reminder.” Reimeiko thought sourly “Seriously, I want to get Karyson back and get the heck out of this crazy country fast.”

“I do hope that you will “represent” House Blanchard well today at the Derby.” Byron said. “Speaking of which, it is almost time to go. You had better get ready. Malachi made you an appointment at the boutique.”

Reimeiko grabbed her purse with her journal in it and headed for the dress boutique with Taryn close by and Rhett on his leash. A short while later, Reimeiko entered the dress boutique and found Lamani putting on her outfit for the derby, feather hair clip and all.


	20. Derby Darlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day into the social season and yet the sooner we get Karyson his Memories Back and we get this crew out of our hair the better I am so sick and tired of this bull crap and these Taborian nuts who think they're all that. I am ready for the end of this social season so me and my love can go back to our normal routine and get away from these liars and thieves.

“Oh, I am surprised to see that you are still here.” Lamani sneered as Reimeiko and Taryn walked into the boutique with Rhett Butler. “I thought you would have gone home by now. Surely, you have realized that you do not have a chance at winning.”

“Hey Taryn, did we remember to bring the Royal Derby Collection with us from Thunderia?” Reimeiko asked. “I remembered that Tamera Loren is a famous designer and Cassephone was wanting to collaborate with her over the new designs for Autumn.”

“The line up is in the garment bags in the dressing room next to you.” Taryn replied. “Queen Melody of Chaldea was talking with Cassia just before we made the trip here to meet up with Tamera and swap fashion ideas. I would suggest the Derby Darlin sundress or the Triple Crown Couture that Queen Melody designed.”

“There is nothing that you have that is going to be top notch enough to impress Queen Alyssa.” Lamani sneered. “You might as well give up and go home now while you still have your dignity.”

“Lamani, surely you realize you snobby snakes cannot intimidate me.” Reimeiko growled. “And you do not have to hurt others to protect yourself. I will beat down any snake that tries to come between my man and me and that includes you.”

“They say chickens are too stupid to know when they are being led to the slaughter.” she sneered. “But even chickens have prettier plumage than you my dear Reimeiko.”

“You are one to talk.” Taryn snapped. “At least her mom and dad were not assassinated while trying to take what did not belong to them.” 

The shocked look on Lamani’s face at Taryn’s statement was priceless, but she quickly regained her composure.

“I cannot wait to see what you wear to the Derby.” she sneered. “I mean anything less than runway couture and the press is going to walk all over you and leave you in the dirt.”

Lamani walked out of the boutique then Reimeiko and Taryn turned to survey the dresses.

“Okay, Lamani said something runway worthy.” Reimeiko said. “But Byron wants me to wear something modern to impress the queen.” She decided on a white turtleneck with a blue and white pull over with ruffles on the skirt just below the knees and a white medium brimmed hat to complete the ensemble. She stepped out of the dressing room to show Taryn. “I look haute. I hope the press likes it. Royal Derby here we come.”

“Hey, you look great.” Malachi said. “Our limousine is here to take us to Starlight Downs.”

A few minutes later, Reimeiko, Taryn, and their hosts are in a Black Thunder style limousine heading towards the Starlight Downs. Reimeiko thought back to her lessons with her mother Kyiandra determined not to let the other ladies get in her way.

“Now, as we mentioned earlier,” Byron said. “How you come across to the Taborian people is very important and the press can make or break you. What the press writes or broadcasts, the people see and read. If the people love you then it will be easy to convince them that you deserve their prince.”

“So you have got to impress the press so to speak.” Malachi added. “You will be surrounded by them as soon as we pull up. The kind of questions you can expect will depend on who is doing the interview.”

“They will start with the easy questions.” Byron said. “They will ask you, who you are, where are you from, that sort of thing. People will want to see and understand your story, so think about how you want them to see you. Then you will have the hard questions. I do not know what kind of questions they will ask, but be a future Queen who acts with Grace and poise. And for the love of King & Country if they ask about the fruit market make sure that you take their questions seriously.”

“I am not stupid, Duke Blanchard.” Reimeiko snapped. “I know how to conduct myself as my parents have trained me since I was old enough to stand, walk, and talk on my own.”

“Their national fruit is one of the most important exports, but the taste is seriously nasty like their stuck-up, two-faced, and snobby Nobles.” Taryn noted. “How confident are you feeling about this your highness?”

“I feel great Taryn,” she replied “the people want someone who is for-real in public and behind closed doors the rest of those ladies with the exception of Elenia are as two-faced as they come and phony. All they care about is the crown. They do not care about the people but I do. Anyway it is time for the Derby.” 

Black Thunder, in his limo attire, pulled around arriving at the race track. Ladies and gentlemen wearing bright colors and big hats parade through a throng of press reporters and news people jockeying for interviews behind a line of velvet stanchions.

“Ugh, I see what you mean about stuck-up nobles.” Taryn said. “I have never smelled such a nasty stench before. These guys smell so bad, they make Darcien and his crew smell like roses. This is like a major snob fair.”

“This is no county fair where you weigh pigs and eat pie or auction off cattle.” Byron snapped. “This is one of the outdoor events of the social season and one of the best.”

“Like I said, it is a serious snob fair.” Taryn sneered. “This is our stop Reimeiko. I believe you will blow those two-faced snobs away and I will be with you every step of the way. Where do we go after she talks to the press, Duke Blanchard?”

“The ladies vying for the prince’s hand have their own section.” Byron replied. “Just continue down the red carpet, search for the pink tents and you will be fine. We will see you out there.”

“ _ And I will be within earshot should you need me, Your Highness. _ ” Black Thunder said through the earpiece.

“Thank you B.T.” Reimeiko said. She and Taryn slid out of the car. They had barely made it two steps out the door before a swarm of reporters, photographers and news people approached them nearly hitting Reimeiko in the face with a flurry of microphones and camera flashes. Sensing her panic and evidential panic attack from the strobe light flashes, Pepper, Taryn and Rhett immediately took control of the situation.

“Hey, back off, give the woman some breathing room, you dirty vultures.” Pepper snapped. Finally, Reimeiko turned to face the press as the Black Thunder limouzine drove off.

“Over here!” Bondo Drayson said. “Bondo Drayson from the International Broadcasting Center. We have heard about the new lady on the Social Scene and was amazed by your explosive debut at the Royal Masquerade last night. What is your name?”

“I am Reimeiko Thunderis of Thunderia and the Universal Alliance.” she said. “I am a mystery. The adventurous Thunderian lone wolf. Just a regular woman like so many out there. A woman from a different world who followed her heart to get swept up into the affairs of the nobility.”

“Most of the nobility here cannot wait to talk our ears off about their accomplishments and everything and everyone else.” Bondo replied. “You have a very fascinating spin, how is that going for you by the way?”

“It feels like I am living a fantasy to tell you the truth.” Reimeiko acknowledged. “What can I say? I am not like everyone else. I am a rare breed among a bunch of locals.”

“Now I have heard early rumors that you are Prince Jason’s favorite.” Bondo said. “What do you think makes you stand out from all of the others here in this time and place.”

“Prince Jason first noticed me because I was his undercover waitress.” Reimeiko replied. “Two, he could not figure me out, three, I share his love for historical landmarks, and four we have a very deep history that no one else knows about.”

“Oh a real Cinderella story.” Bondo said. “But you are much more than that. Princess of Thunderia, future queen of the Universal Alliance, but also the eldest daughter of the legendary Thor Thunderis former leader of the Universal Knights and Kyiandra Kinsworthy Thunderis of Thenoria. Can I get a picture of you?” she nodded. “Throw us your best look Princess.” Reimeiko threw them her best look of fierce determination. As the camera flashes, she could hear him murmur as he types some notes into his tablet. “The Thunder Princess sweeps the Derby and the red carpet.”

“I can say he is very astute for a reporter.” Taryn whispered. “Even though he does not know you from Adam.”

An attractive woman in a designer suit next to Pepper D’Angelo lifted her hand. “Lady Thunderis, Tamera Loren on behalf of Royal Scene magazine, the fashion and celebrity news magazine.” Tamera said. “I have to say that your dress is truly spectacular. But now to get right to it. As an outsider, what do you think of Taboria?”

“Oh I am not really an outsider.” Reimeiko replied. “Taboria has been close to the Universal Alliance for years. In fact, their former Queen Coradae hailed from the Universal Alliance, from the kingdom of Antaris. But it is full of charm and wonder, just like all of the various kingdoms of the Universal Alliance. I have only been here a few days and I am already amazed and in love with what I see.”

“The people will be happy to hear it.” Tamera said. “Lady Thunderis, if you marry Prince Jason, you will be our next queen. What qualities make you, of all people, qualified or fit to rule Taboria.”

“I am here for the people.” Reimeiko replied. “The people can trust me to look out for them and to keep my head in times of crisis. I am also considered brave, caring, and honest.”

“That will be a nice sound bite.” Tamera said. “Last question, hypothetically speaking, how would you handle the news about low crop yields from the Taborian orchards?”

“I would comfort the people.” Reimeiko replied. “I know how important the Taborian fruits are to the country and her people and they deserve to know that I would take this problem seriously. Then of course, we would talk about ways to deal with the crisis at hand.” She felt Taryn’s hand on her back at that statement.


End file.
